


Playful Kiss

by SayroseOyuki



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, イタズラなKiss | Itazura na Kiss | Playful Kiss
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, kyoya ootori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayroseOyuki/pseuds/SayroseOyuki
Summary: Inheriting Dr. Naoki Irie's intelligence and looks as well as Kotoko Irie's personality, (Y/N) Irie earns a scholarship for the elite private school: Ouran Academy. When she arrives at Music Room #3, the sight and scent of rose petals reveal the infamous Ouran Host Club. Stumbling upon an old friend, (Y/N) happens to run into the son of her father's employer. *Inspiration from Itazura na Kiss*





	1. Welcome to the Host Club!

Your POV  
I close the last available library door slowly. I turned around and start heading down the hallways. You'd think there'd be at least one quiet library as the school has four libraries. 

I thought coming here would be more prestigious like it’s reputation lead it out to be. But I believe these students, rich kids at that, only come to school to have a good time. 

Grandmother, even though I haven’t met you… I hope you’re having a better time in heaven than I do here... 

My father is Dr. Naoki Irie: one of Japan’s most finest doctor. I’m not exaggerating here. With a genius brain like his, he became #1 in his graduating class. His academics, his athletics, and his good looks makes him the perfect guy that women tend to dream of. However, his attitude was ice cold. I guess you could say he was a cold-hearted son of a ... I MEAN, he used be like that before he met my mother. 

My mother is Kotoko Irie. She’s a nurse working at the same hospital as my father. She’s not really the smartest, or the prettiest, or the greatest in sports… okay, she’s the exact opposite of my father. Even though she lack the qualities my father had, she had something my father didn’t have before: heart and determination. My mother was determined to show my father that she wasn’t the idiot girl he claimed she was. 

Luckily, she did. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. Duh!  
I guess that’s what made my father attracted to her. They had a few obstacles during their relationship, but they were able to overcome them. In fact, it was mother who persuaded my father to become a doctor. Later on, she became a nurse because she wanted to work alongside my father.

Ever since I was born, my father completely changed from being the cold-hearted jerk in high school to being the loving husband and father that he is. 

I actually inherited by father’s remarkable intelligence along with my mother’s determination. With those two traits, I work hard to become a doctor like my father. I’m attending Ouran Academy to get a better education for my future career path. 

Only…

The libraries are FREAKING loud! Aren’t libraries meant for reading and studying? Last time I check, you’re not supposed to talk in the library. Ugh! What's the purpose of going to school if you're not going to learn?

I searched everywhere for a quiet place to do homework. Because I have very good memorization, I do not have the need to study. I remember everything when I read or hear it once. It’s the same trait I inherit from my father. He didn’t have the need to study, and he still managed to be number one in his class. Rumor has it at his old high school, he has an IQ of 200.

A room waked me up from my thoughts. I look to see the sign above the door. Music Room #3... This room seems pretty quiet. Perhaps this would be a good place to study. The precise circulation of red rose petals came into contact with my face. Where did they come from? I thought this was a music room.

 

“Welcome.” When I open the door, I met... the Host Club. Little did I knew that when I open the door, an old friend would be there…

 

Haruhi's POV  
We were all looking at this girl wearing a black jacket, a white tope, a pair of dark jeans, and gray short boots. Somehow I get the feeling I've seen her before...  
"Well, well. Seems like we have a new guest." Hikaru and Karou say in unison. They appeared right in front of her. "Come on in. Watching us from afar isn't fun at all. Please, Miss." they offer smoothly.  
The twins didn't hesitate as they tried seducing the poor girl with a couple roses. Tamaki-senpai appears next to the girl with a another rose.   
"Stop that. How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first-time guests?" Tamaki-senpai reminds the twins. He instantly turns back to his suave hosting as he addresses to the young girl. "Please don't be afraid, my princess. I welcome you to the host club." Tamaki-sempai flirts. The girl blinks her eyelashes for a few moments... until she glares at him.  
"If you do not wish me to report you for sexual harassment, I suggest you inform me what's going on." the (H/C) girl speaks. Hikaru, Karou, Honey-senpai and Tamaki-senpai were all rather shocked at the girl's reaction.   
"Sexual Harassment??!!" Tamaki exclaims dramatically. He went to sulk in his usual corner. Honey-senpai went to comfort him as the twins were laughing. Good grief...  
"Look. I just walked by, so I can find a quiet place to finish my homework. Would someone here just tell me what's going on..." she starts to ask until she is looking at me.   
"Hold on. Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" she asks me. I blink for a few seconds. Then, it hit me. I remember...  
"(Y/N)? (Y/N) Irie?" I ask to confirm. She smiles as she makes her way toward me.   
"It's been so long since we've seen each other. I missed you, Haruhi." she says as she embraces me. I hugged her back.   
I could practically feel the host club staring at us... wondering who is this girl I knew...


	2. Reacquainting with the Third Son!

Your POV  
I can practically feel the room staring at us. As Haruhi and I separate from our hug, she turns to the three idiots guys that kept staring at us back and forth. She looks back me.  
"Sorry. I haven't introduce to you to these guys. This is Hikaru and Karou. They're both first years in the same class as me. And this is my senpai, Tamaki Suoh." When Haruhi describes the blonde playboy as her upperclassman, he instantly fangirled. And I thought fangirls of Vic Mignogna were wild fangirls...  
"Mhmmm.... Aw! Daddy's little girl is so adorable when she introduces me." the guy known as 'Tamaki' coos. Hold on a minute... Daddy's little girl. Has Tamaki met Haruhi's father?  
I notice a small boy with dirty blonde, short hair came up to me while he held onto a stuffed pink bunny. A tall guy with short black hair follows him in tow.  
"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey. And this guy behind me is Takashi Morinozuka." he greets me.   
"Nice to meet you. I'm (Y/N) Irie." I introduce myself to them. I'm wondering why a middle schooler is doing here.  
"Don't let his looks fool you." Hikaru suddenly comes to my right.  
"He is actually a third year like Mori-senpai." Karou comes up to my right. What? But this little guy looks so cute. How is he a third year?  
"Hey (N/N)-chan, would you like to eat some cake with me?" Honey-senpai pulls me from the twins as he grabs onto my arm like a little kid.   
"(N/N)-chan?" I ask.  
"I wanna call you (N/N)-chan since that's your nickname." Honey-senpai explains. He's looking at me those big, brown, sparkly eyes of his. He definitely looks like a kid brother minus the annoyance of actually having one.  
"Well, it's been a while since we've last met." I hear someone speak. This voice seems very familiar and NOT in a good way. I slowly turn my head to meet the onyx gaze of the one I thought I would NEVER see again. "It's nice to see you again, Miss (Y/N) Irie." Kyoya Ootori says. How can that jerk say that after what he did...?

 

~~~ Flashback ~~~

My father introduced me to his employer, Mr. Ootori. He greeted me with an indifference expression. He later introduced my father and me to his three sons. All of them were really handsome, but the one that struck me the most was the third son, Kyoya Ootori.  
Kyoto did came by at the hospital where my father worked from time to time. I notice he did have quite a few conversations with him. I assumed he wanted to get to know one of the best doctors in all of Japan. My father was a very reputable doctor after all.   
One day, I decided to confess to him. I asked him if I could take up a moment of his time. We went to a secluded place in the hospital, so we didn't disturbed anyone working.   
"Uhm... Ootori-san... uhm.. will you please..." I began to say as I held out the pink letter to him.  
"I don't want it." he replied.  
.....  
..... I was still holding onto the pink letter up to him. Everything suddenly went gray.   
He turn around, walked out of the secluded area, leaving me rejected. I've never felt so lower in my life than what happened on that day. That's the last time I'm ever listening to my mother's advice on confessing to a crush.

~~ Flashback Ends ~~

3rd Person POV  
The host club wants to know how the new (H/C) student knew two of their members. It was decided that everyone gathered to listen to (Y/N) and Haruhi's tale of how they know each other.   
"(Y/N) and I grew up together in elementary school. My mother became friends with her father when she needed a doctor to consult a medial case she was working on." Haruhi explains.  
"It wasn't long until our parents became fast friends. I mean, even our mothers have the same name. They sure bonded over that detail." (Y/N) says cheerfully.  
"Oh, this is just too much! My little Haruhi reunites with her long lost friend, and she's a girl too. It's about time Haruhi has a female friend in the same class. Those shady twins have done nothing but become a bad influence." Tamaki says.  
"One: we are not a bad influence because you're one to talk. And two: Renge is in the same class as us, and she's a girl." the twins remind the king in unison.  
"YOU SHOULDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOUR OWN MANAGER!" a voice exclaimed. Following a cheesy evil laugh, the elevator motor rumbles as Renge makes her appearance. "This is fantastic! I'm glad another girl is joining the host club." she exclaims.

(Y/N) gets up from her seat on the couch to look at Renge with a surprised look on her face.  
"Hold on. I never said anything about joining the host club. I came here because I wanted some place to work on my homework. It was a coincidence that I met Haruhi again." (Y/N) defends herself.  
"You never told us how you knew Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru asks.  
"Yeah, tell us how you two met each other." Karou asks. When (Y/N) was able to speak, someone cuts her off.  
"LISTEN UP BOYS!" the entire host club members and (Y/N) pay attention to what Renge has to say. She points at them. "While business is doing great, it's about time we have some changes. I've been doing some thinking, and it's about time we have a female host club member join us." she explains. The entire host club went blank, especially (Y/N).  
"I don't want to be a host. I just want to do homework!" (Y/N) states. After a few minutes, a light bulb lit above Tamaki's head.  
"While it may be a good idea to have a hostess catering to male guests, I don't want Haruhi to be exposed to anymore guys. Daddy has more than enough on his plate to deal with the shady twins."   
"Hey!" Hikaru and Karou exclaim, feeling insulted.  
"So how about (Y/N) becomes the host club's maid? She spends more time with Haruhi, and we have a new member to join our club. It's brilliant!" Tamaki finishes explaining. The rest of the host club applauds.   
"As much as I like the idea of reconnecting with (Y/N), we shouldn't force her into this." Haruhi explains.  
"Fine. She'll start out as the maid, but I better see her become a hostess when she's done with training! If we can master catering to boys, then we can cater to anyone who comes to the host club!" Renge reminds them.  
"A maid? A hostess?" (Y/N) weakily whispers.


	3. Guess Who's Back!

Your POV  
Ugh! How the HELL did I get involved in this!? Grandmother... God... Budda... Freckled Jesus... whoever is up there.... WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS???!!!  
I'm wearing this stupid maid outfit that Tamaki-senpai made the Hikaru and Karou force me to wear. Apparently, I needed to dress up for the part I clearly did not sign up for. 

3rd Person POV  
It is yet another normal busy day for the host club at Ouran Academy. The girls came in to visit their favorite host. The only thing different was the fact the newest honor student was wearing a French maid outfit, serving tea and cakes to the guests. That's when all the girls start to gossip with one another.  
"Isn't that the new honor student, (Y/N) Irie?"   
"Is she related to the famous and handsome Dr. Irie?"   
"Oh, that doctor is so dreamy! I wish he would come work for my family."   
"I've always wondered why a handsome doctor would marry an average girl like his wife."  
"Seems like (Y/N) got the good genes from her father."  
"Do you think (Y/N) has met Kyoya before since her father works at one of Ootori hospital? Is it possible that the two of them dated before?"   
"I heard she actually knows Haruhi since they were childhood friends."   
"You don't think she and Haruhi could be more than friends, right?"  
"What? Does she has her eye on two hosts?"  
(Y/N) was this close to breaking someone's neck if she heard one more person gossiping about her.  
"(N/N)!!!~~ Do you want to eat some cake with me? I got (favorite flavor) cake since Haruhi told me you like it! ~~" Honey asks loudly to interrupt (Y/N) from her raging mode.   
"Sure." (Y/N) answers weakly. She put on her best fake smile as she eats delicious cake with Honey. Can't reject a cutie like Honey-senpai. Luckily, the cake made the whole host club experience tolerable. Just barely...

After the host club closed for business, the rest of the host club were readying to home, except-  
"(Y/N), do you mind if you stay behind for a moment? I would like a word with you." Kyoya commands asks the (h/c) girl. Chills ran down her spine. She's been trying to avoid and ignore Kyoya the entire time. Now, he wants to call her out.   
The host club left, so they can have some privacy.   
"So what's up?" (Y/N) asks as Kyoya keeps typing in his pineapple laptop. That was so a cheap knockoff of a Mac Book Pro. He looks at you slightly with an indifferent expression, then he turns his attention back on the computer screen. She cutely pout at this.  
"Don't think for one second that I forgot about the little ordeal back at the hospital. Was my rejection to you unbearable that you feel the need to ignore me?" Kyoya asks non-chanantly. She were taken a back at his coldness. How dare he bring up such painful memories.  
"No. It's just that I'm offended at how the girls were fawning over my father as if he was Harry Styles from One Direction." she answer to him. It wasn't a completely lie. She did hate the fact the girls were talking about your father. It was so awkward for her.  
"I have to admit that was bit uncalled for - considering your parents are working at one of my family's hospital." he says as the keys on the laptop keep clicking away. Score one for (Y/N). "However, I would appreciate it if you look like you weren't planning to harm our clients. May I remind you, my family owns a private police force: The Black Onion Squad. Should you ever have the intention to lay a hand on -"  
"Shut your damn mouth!" (Y/N) brashly says. That lead Kyoya to stop typing and look at the upset (Y/N). "I was such an idiot to fall someone like you back then. I was such a fool to ever believe a cold-heart jerk like you would ever know anything about love. I mean, here you are typing away, mastermind girls into your business schemes, and repeat the process in an endless cycle."   
Kyoya stops for a moment for (Y/N) to catch a breath from her rant.   
"Love is illogical. I am here to ensure the club is running smoothly for our clients to be satisfied and make a profit. I am advising you to put your emotions aside if you wish to continue to joining the Host club." Kyoya warns. (Y/N)'s hands turned into fist, angry boiled within her. Her teeth grits.  
"I never asked to be in this club. I never asked to live in my father's shadow for the rest of my days. And I certainly didn't ask for rejection from you. You know, I'm glad you called me out. Now, I finally get to really tell you how I'm feeling. You won't have to worry about me ignoring you. Because I despise you!" (Y/N) says her final words to the Shadow King and storms out of Music Room #3.

Your POV  
Ugh! Why did the girls had to ask me about my father? As if my mother and paternal grandmother had enough to worry about nurses and female patients practically throw themselves at my father's feet. I'm officially branded as the daughter of the famous Dr. Naoki Irie. This totally sucks! And to top it all off, Kyoya just had to remind me of that failed confession and brush it off like it was no big deal. The Shadow King really is a cold hearted ba-  
"(Y/N)!!!!!" I hear someone scream. I look in the direction of the voice to see a familiar and unwanted figure dashing towards me. Once he reaches to the entrance of the school, he starts choking hugging the life out of me as he tears up a waterfall. People were staring at this buffoon who is clinging to me. How embarrassing!  
"(Y/N)!!! WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO TOHAN HIGH SCHOOL WITH ME??!! GUYS DIDN'T TRY TO FLIRT WITH YOU, DID THEY? SAY IT AIN'T SO!!!" my 'friend', (Boy's Name), whines.  
Did I mention he has a MAJOR crush on me even though I keep rejecting him for five years?  
"Calm down, will ya? And get off me! You're embarrassing me." I tell him. He finally lets go of me as I breath in the fresh air. Man, I thought I was going to die from suffocation.   
"Why? Why didn't you come to Tohan with me? I thought we'd be together forever till death to us part." he cries.   
"It's not like I belong to you." I scold him in a straight-forward manner with my arms out and fist resting on my hips. I'm really ticked off at him.   
"What's with those cold words? We've been friends for a long time." (Boy's Name) keeps whining. Geez, the guy needs to get over me.  
Suddenly, he went mad and determined. Literally, he has flames all over him. "But I'll never forgive that cold-hearted jerk of an Ootori for rejecting you -"  
I immediately slam my hand over his mouth to shut him up. If everyone in Ouran knew about my failed confession to Kyoya-senpai, I'll never live it down. And how did (Boy's Name) find me here?  
"Hey (Y/N), who's that?" Oh no! I notice Haruhi coming over to see the situation. The last thing I wanted was for Haruhi to get involved in meeting (Boy's name). She's already got enough boys to handle, especially Tamaki-senpai.   
(Boy's Name) looks back and forth between me and Haruhi. From that look on his face, it's a no brainer to say he thinks Haruhi is a boy because steam is literally coming from his ears. He removes my hand form his mouth, charges toward Haruhi, and grips on her uniform.  
"YOU! ARE YOU THE ONE WHO REJECTED (Y/N)? YOU SURE DO LOOK LIKE A NERD! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOOK LIKE A GENIUS OR SOMETHING, BUT YOU'RE OPENLY CHALLENGING ME FOR (Y/N)'S LOVE!" he screams at Haruhi. I try to get him off my best friend, but he's boiling mad.   
"Haruhi! Tama-chan Kick!" Tamaki-senpai kicks (Boy's Name) in the face, sending him backwards while he is spinning in the air.  
It didn't take too long before Tamaki-senpai and the twins to come out of their hiding places and attack (Boy's Name). They almost beaten half to death for assaulting Haruhi.  
Kyoto-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai came in to intervene the trio from hospitalizing (Boy's Name). He went to the nurse's office and he was good as new. The Ootori health care providers really lived up to their reputation.   
In the end, I was the one who had to explain to the entire host club how (Boy's name) was an old friend. Though, he kept plastering himself as my boyfriend. Let's just say that huge red handmark across his face is going to take about a week to heal.   
Haruhi and I were walking home since we live close by. Plus, it's been so long since we've last seen each other.   
"So that guy has been confessing to you for five years?" Haruhi asks me. I nod my head in shame.   
"Yeah. To be honest, it's been one-sided. I took the Tonan entrance exam in case I didn't make the Ouran entrance exam. Turns out I got into both, so I decided to go to Ouran." I respond.   
"Wasn't Tonan the school your parents went to?" she asked. I nodded.   
"Yep. My mother was in the F-Class while my father was in the A-Class." I say.  
"I don't mean to pry, but why did you want to go to Ouran?" she asks. I sigh.  
"Because if I went to Tonan, I'll only be living in my parent's shadow. Everyone would see me only as the daughter of Dr. Irie. Apparently, it's not different at Ouran. What a bummer!" I say with my head hanging down and a gloomy cloud over my head.   
"To be honest (Y/N), I'm really glad you came to Ouran." Haruhi spoke. I went out of my gloomy place when she said that. I couldn't help but smile.   
"Same here. Do you still want to be a lawyer like your mother?" I ask. She nods lightly.   
"Yeah. Although the host club keeps me pretty busy, I still keep up with my studies. Don't tell anyone about this, but I plan to study abroad in America." she says. My eyes widen. America? "I want attend Harvard for law school. That's why I chose to attend Ouran Academy with that set goal in mind." she confesses. I smirk.   
"I guess we both feel the same way..." I say to my best friend.


	4. The School Girl Type!

Your POV  
Ouran is a bit further from my home, but I am going there for a better education. My parents were a bit concerned seeing how I have to get up early in order to make the train. Luckily, Haruhi is going through the same thing as she takes the train to school. From now on, I can walk with her to school.  
"I'm home." I say out loud as I enter my house. My paternal grandmother greets me by the door. She hasn't really changed that much. Only thing that showed her true age was her white hair instead of (H/C) hair. Plus, she has more wrinkles.   
"Welcome home, (N/N)-chan. How was your first day of school?" she asks me with anticipation. After placing my shoes off to the side, I smile at her. As much as I don't want to talk about it, she is my grandmother. Respect your elders.  
"It was okay, I guess. The school is a lot bigger and a whole lot pinker than Tonan." I simply tell her. She gets really close to me, almost like she wants to a 'girl talk'.  
"Ne, did you find any boys cute?" she asks me quietly. My face turn bright red. She may be my grandmother, but she can acts like a love-sick high school girl who gets involved in love lives. Then again, she did the same thing with my parents.  
"N-No. To be honest, the guys are not really my type." I say with a fake smile and laughter. Hopefully, she can switch to a different topic. I don't want her get involved in any scheme she plans to cook up.  
"Really? Aw, my little (N/N)-chan. And here I thought the best thing about you going to Ouran was to meet a nice rich boy with whom you can marry. Oh, I want to have a great-grandchild soon." she pouts. My eye twitches.  
How could she be talking about this when I'm only in high school right now. I'm too young to be thinking about things like that. I'd better switch to a different topic.  
"Anyway, are mom and dad still working?" I ask her. She snaps out of her daydream. I don't even want to know what she's thinking about.  
"Oh, Kotoko and Onii-chan won't be back until late at night. Apparently, the hospital has been very demanding of your father. I just hope they can come home for dinner, so that we can all hear about your first day of school." she responds. I nod and excuse myself as I make my way to my room.   
I keep wondering on why I even bother joining the Host Club. That is, until I realize two things: I need to join in some extracurricular activities, and Haruhi is in the club. Since she is the only one I practically knew in the school other than my former crush, I might as well join if she's going to be in it. Other than that stupid maid outfit, how bad can it be? Right?

 

3rd Person POV  
(Y/N)'s parents were able to come home in time for dinner. As everyone in the household were eating dinner together, Kotoko started talking about their day at work. (Y/N)'s grandmother joins in on the chat. Naoki is simply eating in silence, having to listen in on his mother on wife's conversation.  
"So (Y/N), how's Ouran treating you?" Kotoko asks her.  
"It was fine." (Y/N) simply says as she continues eating her dinner.   
"I am a bit disappointed how you won't go to the same school your father and I went to. However, I'm still so proud of you. Getting into a prestigious school is amazing." her mother says.   
"Actually, I ran into Haruhi at school." she answers. All eyes widen as they see (Y/N) continuing to eat her food like it was no big deal.  
"Haruhi? You mean you ran into Haruhi Fujiyoka?" her mother asks. A nod was her answer.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner, (N/N)-chan? I remember the times when you would play with her. Aw, such good memories of my grandchild and her little friend." her grandmother fawns over the memories of little (Y/N) in a pink dress, running around happily. (Y/N) only sighs at her grandmother's reaction.  
"Speaking of school, I've heard the youngest son of Mr. Ootori is actually attending Ouran. Have you met him?" her father asks while he sips his tea.   
"Y-Yeah." (Y/N) replies with a fake smile.  
'He had to bring up that jerk' (Y/N) thought.  
"I remember that boy. You introduced the Ootori family to us during one of the hospital's dinner event. He's such a handsome young man. I most definitely approve of you marrying him, (Y/N)." her grandmother states with determination. (Y/N) and her parents almost choked at her sudden thought.  
"Now now, Mother. There's really no need to rush into something like marriage." Kotoko says to her mother-in-law.   
"That's right. I don't think it would be a good idea for my daughter to date the son of my employer. He's already has enough to handle without you interfering in another person's love life." Naoki scolds his mother. He doesn't want the interference of his mother in his love life to happen again with his daughter's personal life.  
"Why, Onii-chan? I think a sweet girl like our (N/N)-chan would be perfect for a handsome boy like him. It'd be just like how you and Kotoko fell in love. By the way, I want another grandchild. You better get started~"   
"Don't talk that sort of thing when my daughter is in the room." Naoki scolds his mother yet again.   
"W-Well, I actually wouldn't mind having another child. Can we, Irie-kun?" Kotoko asks her husband.  
"Yes! Why don't the two of you go back to the hotel where you conceived (Y/N)?" Kotoko panics when her mother-in-law brought THAT up. Naoki facepalms at his wife and mother's idea of (Y/N) becoming a big sister.

"I just lost my appetite. I'm heading straight to bed." (Y/N) mutters to no one in particular. The rest of the family were bickering about their little conversation.

 

Your POV  
The next day, I met with Haruhi at the train station. We walked and talked on the way to school. I did see (Boy's Name) trying to walk me to school. His only response was feeling my fist punch him right in the face. Haruhi ignored the whole thing as we are on our way to school.  
The school day went by fast as Haruhi and I were heading to the Host Club. Great, another day of wearing that maid uniform. As we arrived in the pink music room...  
"Hikaru. Karou." Tamaki snaps his fingers. The twins salute to him as started running towards me. Next thing I knew, they link their arms onto mine and drag me into another room. I look around the room to see a hair stylist and make-up artist.  
"What are you guys doing?" I ask them. They smiled widely as they reveal a school uniform from behind their backs.   
"Time your transformation as the newest hostess. Let's get started!" they say in unison. They jumped on me as they try to change me.   
"Stop it! Get off me! Alright! I'll change, but you two need to get out." I tell them as I kick them out of the room. Base on this uniform. I'm guessing they want me to become some sort of school girl hostess. Couldn't they be more original? Well, at least it's better than the yellow monstrosity of a dress or that maid outfit.

 

3rd Person POV  
The Host Club were waiting for (Y/N) to finish getting dress to reveal her new look.   
"Come on, (Y/N). We want to see you in a mini-skirt." Hikaru says.   
"Yeah. It's one of the designs our mother made. It's truly one of a kind." Karou agrees.   
"I'm coming, I'm coming." (Y/N) answers. She pulls the curtain to reveal her transformation. All the hairstylist did was wash her hair, cut the tips off, and place a nice bow to complete her healthy hairstyle. The make-up artist gave her the five-minute face look. All she really need was light foundation, a bit of blush, and a good lip balm to show off her natural look. The uniform was the icing on the cake.  
"WHOA!" the host club stared in awe of her beauty. She had little adjustments, but it certainly made her glow.   
"You look super cute, (N/N)-chan!" Honey compliments.   
"Yeah, all you need was a bit of make-up to make your features pop out more." Hikaru states.   
"Doesn't that make-up feel a bit too heavy for you?" Haruhi asks her closest friend. (Y/N) smiles and shakes her head, moving her scented hair back and forth.   
"Actually, it's pretty light. That was the most concern I had with make-up. I'm don't usually wear make-up, so I have no problem with it." (Y/N) replies.   
"Aw! Look at how cute my daughter's little friend is! Haruhi, why can't you wear any make-up? Daddy wants to see his precious girl dress up like that too." Tamaki asks her.   
"Because the last time you guys put make-up on my face, it was really heavy. I never want to experience that again." Haruhi says. Tamaki 'sobs' at how he wishes Haruhi would dress more girly. He goes straight into his little corner.  
(Y/N) turns to look at Kyoya's expression. He shows no expression at all as he just stares at her. The twins came over to the Shadow King as they each place their arms on his shoulders.   
"So Kyoya-senpai..." Hikaru says.  
"What do you think on (Y/N)'s new look?" Karou asks him. (Y/N) puts all her attention on them seeing how she wants to know his answer. Kyoya pushes up his glasses a bit.  
"Well, her outfit is alright for the school girl type. She can definitely draw in some male customers as opposed to being a maid. However, lose that make-up. She's (teen age). You made her look 35." Kyoya responds. The entire host club stares at him wide-eyed. Tamaki, the twins, and Honey look like they saw a puppy died.   
Kyoya walks away, not looking behind him to see (Y/N) with a shock expression and her eye twitching. 

 

Your POV  
Y-You jerk... When I was shown new look by the stylist, I've never thought I would look so beautiful. Now... you just torn down me down like you were a wrecking ball. You really are cold-hearted. I wonder if you heart is actually made out of ice at this point.   
Well screw you too, Kyoya Ootori.


	5. Open for Business

Your POV  
"Tell me Irie, do you have any hobbies?" a girl with short hair asks.  
"I'm curious. What kind of products do you use in your hair?" Momoka Kurakano, the vice representative for my class and one of Haruhi's fangirls, asks.  
"Yes, it's so pretty." another girl with dark hair asks.   
I'm trying so hard to hold my forced smile. Seriously, I thought I was supposed to host guys. How did this happen again?

"Who knew Kyoya-senpai would say something like that?" Karou wondered.  
"Yeah, it's usual for him to come off like that." his other ginger-haired twin mentioned.   
"I think (Y/N) looks super cute no matter how she looks like." Honey-senpai tried cheering me up with his adorable expression.   
"Are you alright, (Y/N)?" my tomboyish best friend asked. I could feel the others staring at me. This is so embarrassing. However, Kyoya should not get the best of me.   
Before I can properly tell her I was alright, Kyoya popped back in the room.  
"By the way (Y/N), I already discussed this with Renge. You will not cater to male guests for now. Instead, you will be hosting our regular guests." We were went blank, letting him know to explain himself. "I do not think it would be wise to have male guests come in, seeing how the ladies specifically come here for us to host. We will see how you will fare with our clients before we consider having first-time male guests." With that, Kyoya walked out of the room again.  
"Uhm... I'm guessing we did all this work for no boys to fawn over?" the twins questioned in unison.   
"Don't say that! My little girl's best friend looks beautiful, so we can finally have something to talk with our guests. Besides, I think it's for the best seeing how I don't want any more guys to flirt with my little girl." Tamaki-senpai scolded the twins.  
"They weren't even coming for Haruhi." the twins reminded him.

Oh right...that's how....

All I need to do get guests to accept me. The problem is how many of them were practically drooling at the mention of my father. If only they would realize my father is off the market and he truly loves his family...   
A light bulb flash above my head as I knew the perfect story...

 

3rd Person POV  
Tamaki is sneakily overhearing (Y/N)'s conversation with the three guests.  
"Oh wow, your father perform his very first surgery on the day you were born. Did his friend make it through the surgery?" Momoka asks. (Y/N) nods her head.  
"Yes, the surgery was a success. She's happily married as we speak. He wasn't there to support my mother through the birthing process, but my father ran just to see me come into this world. My mother believed he could save their friend, and she believed in herself to deliver his child. And so here I am, all thanks to them. " (Y/N) blushes and gushes over how truly amazing her parents were.  
Hearts flutter around the girls. They were fawning over the love story of Dr. Naoki Irie and Nurse Kotoko Irie.  
"So uh..."  
"Is it alright..."  
"If request you again?" A smile is shown on (Y/N)'s face.  
"Yes. I'd loved too." The twins and the king were all crying over the story (Y/N).  
"That story was so beautiful!" the twins say in unison.   
"I couldn't agree more." the king states. The three of them were watching how (Y/N) is giggling and laughing with her clients like a typical school girl.  
"Who knew (Y/N) could be so open about herself and her family." Hikaru says.   
"It is nice for the ladies to have a female hostess to talk with as a friend. Maybe we should just stick with her hosting our clients instead of catering male guests." Karou adds.   
Kyoya was writing in his black notebook as usual. None of them realize the hidden smirk that appeared on his face...

 

Kyoya's POV  
"Hey... Mommy dear, what do you think of our beloved hostess? I think it's best for all of us if she just caters to our guests like a friend or a sister. She can be surround with girlfriends and talk about things that girls usually talk about. If only Haruhi can do the same thing..." Tamaki speaks and sighs when he mentions Haruhi.  
"Yes. She's become a great asset for our clients to engage in friendly conversation rather than actual hosting. There is no need for her to serve male guests, seeing how our guests are much obliged with (Y/N)."  
"You know Kyoya-senpai..."  
"The reason why we dressed her up as the school girl is for the fantasies of the guys. I don't think the ladies need (Y/N) to be all dressed up since she can just wear the regular school uniform." Hikaru and Karou do have a valid point. Then again...  
"I think she can still be the school girl type. We did get the custom uniform made specifically for her. She might as well use it." I can tell the twins are not satisfy with my answer. I can sense they feel suspicious towards me.  
"Or maybe you're actually a bit excited seeing (Y/N) in a miniskirt." A glare from me was all it took for them to cease any outrageous thinking they had. I close my notebook as I pull my glasses to the bridge of my nose.  
"She's the only daughter of the doctor working in one of my family's hospitals. Nothing more and nothing less. You three still have guests to attend to." The three of them disperse. I look back to seeing (Y/N) continuing her act as the school girl type.   
'I still think she looks better without the make-up...'


	6. Secret Our in the Open

3rd Person POV

"After careful evaluation, we've decided to allow (Y/N) to become the School-Girl Type Hostess. Seeing how our clients are satisfied with having a female host to engage in friendly conversation, it will not be necessarily for bringing in male guests." Kyoya announces to the Host Club.

"The plan was for (Y/N) to host male guests. However, she did well in hosting our guests like a best friend or a sister. I guess we can scrape the idea of (Y/N) catering to boys." Renge admits with a shrug. No harm was done anyway.

"Then why do I have to be the school-girl type? Wouldn't it be just fine if I host with my regular outfit?" (Y/N) asks. The twins shook their heads.

"Our mother designed that uniform specially for you. Since we don't have a sister, she was rather excited to make something like this." Hikaru reply.

"Besides, that uniform was expensive to make. It would be a shame to let it go to waste." Karou mentions. 

"You don't want to break her heart out, do you?" the ginger-haired twins ask. (Y/N) pouts for a bit, then she sighs deeply.

"Alright, I'll wear it. To be honest, it's a lot better than the girls' school uniform. Who came up with it, anyway?" 

"It was the school chairman's decision on the school uniforms. I'd advise you not to bring it up if you ever come face-to-face with him." Kyoya reminds her as he continues writing down in his black notebook. (Y/N) scowls at the third son of the Ootori family.

"No wonder you're called the Shadow King. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" (Y/N) asks sarcastically. Tamaki, the twins, and Honey step away from them a bit, shaking in fear.

"Don't bring that up either, (N/N)-chan. Kyo-chan is not a morning person at all." Honey warns her at a distance.

"You have no room to talk." Mori mentions to his cousin. Honey looks over to Mori with a questioning look.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Honey is still oblivious to the fact he a 'Hypotensive Beast' when he is forcefully woken up.

"I slept well until you showed up in my nightmare." Kyoya remarks. Halting their shaking, the host club are shocked at how Kyoya was behaving so harshly with (Y/N). Even Haruhi is in disbelief at how he is treating her friend. They came closer to figure out what is going on.

"Is that so? I wouldn't appear in your mind, let alone your nightmares, even if you paid me." 

"Ooh, I can practically smell delicious tension in the room." Renge comments delightfully.

"Hey now, there is no need to act this way towards each other. Now that I think about it, Kyoya, your type of girl is someone like (Y/N)." Tamaki explains. Everyone looks at him with widen eyes. (Y/N) blushes in embarrassment as they turn to Kyoya. 

"Of course not." Kyoya denies without hesitation. (Y/N) angrily looks away from him, still sporting the blush on her face.

"Well, you're not my type either." 

"Oh, is that so?" (Y/N) stops blushing with a raised eyebrow. "I was so certain too. Even though you sent me such a passionate message." Kyoya explains. (Y/N) looks back at him as he pulls out the familiar pink envelope from his notebook.

"Dear, Ootori-kun. I am writing to you to confess my feelings for you." Kyoya begins to read it out loud. The rest of the host club are listening intently.

"Wait a minute... I thought I threw that away...?" (Y/N) questions.

"Even though we've only known each other for a while, I still wish to convey my feelings for you in this letter. I have always admired your intelligence and coolness when we met at hospital's annual dinner event." 

"GAHH!!!" (Y/N) screams as her secret got out. Everyone looks over to (Y/N) in surprise, especially Haruhi.

"I understand we don't come from the same class in society..." Kyoya keeps reading the love letter.

"What is this? Mommy kept a secret from Daddy!? Does this mean....?" Tamaki exclaims.

"This is incredible! The suspense is killing me. I could eat three bowls of rice!" Renge squeals in delight.

"Kyoya Ootori, I really like you." he finishes until...

 

SMACK!!

 

The whole room became silent as (Y/N) smacks Kyoya across the face. His glasses flew off the moment as her hand came into contact with his face. Everyone looks in shock at the two figures in the room, staring at each other.   
Redness from the hit appears on Kyoto's face as he stares in shock to the school-girl type. (Y/N), having tears threatening to come down, angrily looks upon the Shadow King. 

"You took the letter without my permission. You're the worst." (Y/N) states. 

"You wrote that letter to me, didn't you?" Kyoya reminds her, still upset at her slapping him.

"You didn't have to read it out loud! And why do you even have that letter? I threw it away the moment you rejected me." 

"I can't memorize everything after reading it once like you and your father. I kept it because -" 

"Say..." Kyoya and (Y/N) turn away from each other as they look upon the Host Club King. He has a light blush as his hands cup his cheeks. The host club were wondering what he had to say. "(Y/N)-chan, did you perhaps... write a love letter to Mommy?" Tamaki asks innocently with a smile. 

(Y/N) looks down at the ground as tears finally began to fall upon her cheeks. She couldn't hold it in anymore. A small nod was her response.

"Are you serious, (Y/N)? Why didn't you tell me?" Haruhi questions her childhood friend.

"I got it now! What I said earlier wasn't just wishful thinking. Mon ami (my friend) has finally been confessed. And it's one of Haruhi's girlfriends." Tamaki cries happily. His right fist is in the air as he stood proudly.

"Hold it right there!" a voice interrupts Tamaki's 'victory' speech. Tamaki looks over to the entrance as a certain boy is raging mad.

"GAHH!! A MONSTER!!!"

 

Your POV  
Tamaki, the twins, and Honey were backing away in fear from the 'supposed monster' they claim to see by the entrance. I cringe as I saw him back again.

"(Boy's Name), why are you here?" Kyoya looks back at him. He enters the room upset. 

"To protect you from this a**hole who rejected you. Obviously." He shifted from upset to happy-go-lucky as he sees the rest of the host club. "Hello, Ouran Host Club! This is first time we've met. I'm (Y/N)-chan's classmate from middle school: (Boy's Name). Better known as the (Y/N)-chan's future husband."

I was looking at him with my jaw hanging down. Kyoya, on the other hand, smiles at him.

"This isn't the first time we've met." Hikaru reminds him.

"Yeah, you're the one who put your hands on Haruhi." Karou mentions. (Boy's Name) keeps walking around the host club as he stood in front of me. 

"Sorry about that. I apologize for treating badly towards an old friend of (Y/N)-chan. You see, I am completely devoted to (Y/N)-chan. My love for her is number one in Japan! No - NUMBER ONE IN THE WORLD! I'm confident I won't be beaten by anyone" he boasts. 

"Wait, (Boy's Name). What are you...?" my fists are clenched. He's being ridiculous. 

"Wow (Y/N), who ever knew you'd be this popular with boys? This is a problem. I better request the military to protect you as well since you are my little girl's best friend." Tamaki-senpai whisper to me. His hand is on his mouth in shock.

"Ugh, I really don't think that's necessarily. I'm not that..." My hand is rubbing the back of my head, hoping Tamaki wouldn't be so stupid to do something drastic like that.

"Compared to that Mr. Genius, who not only doesn't love (Y/N)-chan, he absolutely hates her." (Boy's Name) points at the smiling Kyoya. "Someone as pure-hearted as (Y/N)-chan is nowhere near this jerk's type of girl. And he is nowhere (Y/N)-chan's type."

"I wouldn't be sure about that." (Boy's Name) gasps at Kyoya's sudden response. I ,too, am a bit surprised. (Boy's Name) is hissing at the Shadow King.

"People's feelings can change. For instance, you might hate someone today. However, you might come to love that person tomorrow." Kyoya proudly states. 

"What did you say!!!??? What does that even mean!!!???" (Boy's Name) demands an explanation. Closing his notebook, Kyoya walks away as he waves with his right hand. 

"Please make yourself comfortable." After waving good-bye with his back turned to (Boy's Name), he puts his right hand in his pockets. His black notebook resides in his left arm.

"Hey! I'm not done talking with you!" (Boy's Name) shouts. Kyoya was already out the door as (Boy's Name) continues to shout for an explanation.   
I still couldn't believe it. 'Might love?'...Kyoya just said that? I don't believe it...

 

Haruhi's POV   
I don't believe it. What we just heard. I see the rest of the host club in disbelief. We were all wondering the same thing. Kyoya-senpai might hate her now, but did he just admit he could potentially like her in the near future...?

 

~~~ The next day ~~

 

3rd Person POV

"Who put that up there?" Kyoya questions everyone in the hallway. (Y/N) was dragged by Kyoya to see a large poster with the words 'Kyoya and (Y/N) forever!' hanging on the wall.

"What!? Irie and Ootori are an item?"

"Aw man, I was about to ask her out after sneaking a peek at her school uniform yesterday."

"Does this mean Kyoya will no longer be hosting since he has a girlfriend now?"

(Y/N) dead pans as she figures it was the two shady twins who did this.

"The twins must have drawn this nonsense." Kyoya says. Annoyed by Kyoya's response, she looks back at him with a raised eyebrow,

"Really? It's not exactly nonsense."

"What did you say?"

"As I recall, you said that there was a possibility that you could come to love me."

"I was hypothetically speaking."

Everyone around them were quite amused by the two of them. Hidden in the crowd, the twins high-fived each other. Haruhi sighs at the twins reaction, but she smiles upon her friend and her senpai walking side by side.

"Everything's been turned upside down the moment you came here. Now it's becoming a major distraction. Are you even listening to me?" Kyoya asks. (Y/N) keeps on walking, ignoring the raven haired, glasses wearing host. "Honestly, this is not funny."

We never know what the future holds for tomorrow....


	7. Waterland

Your POV

Sigh, what a day! Kyoya wouldn't stop pestering me about how he hated everyone 'shipping' us. It's not my fault Hikaru and Karou were making those T-shirts and posters.

After another day at Ouran, I'm finally home. I'm just kicking back and laying on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling, I went through the list of things to do:  
1\. YouTube  
2\. Facebook  
3\. More YouTube  
4\. Watch new episode of (Favorite Show)  
5\. Sleep 

It's great that I don't have to study since I got it memorized. I even completed the homework in about 15 minutes. Thank you genetics! I got the same memorization as dad when he went to high school. The only downside was that I have to make sure to sleep early. 

Beep!!! Beep!!! Beep!!!

I look over the nightstand next to me. I sat up on my bed and grab my phone to see an incoming call from...

"(F/N)?" I see my best friend calling me. Aside from Haruhi, of course. I answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Not much. I'm in room, just chilling out."

"Honestly (Y/N). We haven't seen each other in a long time. That's all you can say?" I sighed as I lay back on the bed. My other hand went behind my head. 

"It wasn't that long after graduation. And sorry for not calling you sooner. Things have been pretty crazy at Ouran." 

"Well... I'll forgive you this time, bestie. Anyways, Ouran can't be as crazy as middle school when (Boy's Name) would constantly talk about your wedding~~" 

"S-Shut up!!"

"And the entire class even went along with the pretend wedding." I can practically hear (F/N) laughing her butt off. Ugh, how I wanted to forget those middle school days. Even (F/N) went along with making those stupid wedding invitations. 

"Was there another reason why you called?" I grit my teeth, trying to hold back my anger. Hopefully, she'll stop laughing out loud. It was a few minutes before she finally stopped. I can practically imagine (F/N) wiping the tears away.

"I actually wanted to ask if you were free this weekend. Me and the gang are planning to go to Waterland. We wanted you to join us, so we can hear about your 'wild adventures' of going to a rich kid school."

I got off the bed to check the calendar above my desk. Since the Host Club have a lot of activities, my calendar is helpful at keeping track of my days off. 

"Let's see... I have club activities this week, but nothing is scheduled for the weekend. Sure, I love to go with you guys! I need to run it by my parents first."

"Always the goody-two shoes and the Mary Sue. Honestly (Y/N), you need to live out more. Stop wasting your life in front of the computer and start living out more."

"Who's the one pressuring me to bench-watch Breaking Bad on Netflix?"

"Point taken. Anyways, text me your reply asap. Your husband, (Boy's Name), is also coming with us~"

"Then that makes me less likely to come!!!!"

~~ At the Water Park ~~

Just my luck when (Boy's Name) showed up. (F/N) showed up, but she explained how the rest of the gang got sick, grounded, or were too lazy to come. 

"Yeah! Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim!~" (F/N) started singing.

"You're so childish." I tell her. (F/N) grabs my arm and locked it with hers. Typical best friend stuff. She looks at with with pouted lips.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills~" (F/N) mumbles playfully. Before I had the chance to say a comeback, I notice certain people that I did not expect to see here of all places.

"Look over there! It's (N/N)-chan!" the Third Year blonde exclaims to the rest of the Host Club.

"(Y/N)!!!" Hikaru and Karou, along with Honey-senpai, are happily skipping right to us. The rest of the Host Club are coming toward us.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" I ask them. (F/N) lets go of my arm as she stares at the group of unfamiliar guys and Haruhi.

"The Boss wanted to bring the Host Club to Waterland to see what a commoner's water park was like."Karou response as he places his hands on his hips.

"I hear they serve ice cream here. We should get some, right Takashi?" Honey-senpai asks the tallest Host with the jet black hair.

"Yeah." More-senpai simply states. Noticing (F/N)'s huge smirk from the corner of my eyes, she places an arm around my shoulder.

"And here I thought there wasn't going to be cute boys today." After hugging me out like a stuffed animal, she turns her attention to the Host Club. "Hi there, I'm (F/N): best friend of (Y/N) since middle school. If I had known (Y/N) would be surrounded by cute boys, I would have made her wear something else. Her one piece is so not sexy~"

"Hey. We can here to swim, not to show off to perverts." I scolded her. She lets go off me with a cheeky grin. That's when (Boy's Name) points to me like a presenter.

"That's not true. You're pretty no matter what." I take another glance at my swimsuit. 

'Is my swimsuit really that bad?'

That's when a light builb went off above my head. I look to see Kyoya staring at me. Oh crap! Blushingly looking away, I try covering myself with the spare towel I had.

'Maybe Kyoya-senpai would have preferred girls wearing a bikini like (F/N)' I thought. I kept clutching onto my towel.

(Boy's Name) points at the Host Club suspiciously.

"Are you guys trying to follow us? I dunno what you rich kids do in your spare time, but you seem to be everywhere."

"That's what I've been thinking." Haruhi mutters under her breath.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you handsome boys join us? It's only the three of us today since the rest of our friends bailed out on us." (F/N) suggests. While the rest of the Host Club were in on the idea, (Boy's Name) didn't seem fond of it. 

"Well, whatever. We got the whole day ahead of us. Come on, (Y/N). Let's go." (Boy's Name) grabs my wrist and drags me away.

 

3rd Person POV

Tamaki and the Hitachiin Twins were bickering with each other. Honey and Mori are at the ice cream stand. Kyoya was laying on a lounge chair and writing things down in his notebook. Haruhi, (Y/N), and (F/N) were sitting by the poolside. 

"How's this, (Y/N)? Are you watching?" (Boy's Name) asks as he swiftly swims from one edge of the pool to the other. 

"Oh wow, what a great front crawl." (F/N) comments. Not before elbowing (Y/N) on the side with a smirk. 

'How embarrassing' (Y/N) thinks to herself, looking away from the idiot.

"All I want was to go shopping today." Haruhi comments.

After that, the Host Club with the exception of Kyoya were playing volleyball on the grass. The red and white volleyball flew high in the air. (Y/N) sets the volleyball back in the air, awaiting for someone to return it. With adrenaline coursing through his veins, (Boy's Name) runs after the ball.

"Leave it to me! I'll get (Y/N)'s ball." (Boy's Name) takes a dive with his eyes closed and a grin... until he hits his face in a nearby tree.

"That's gonna leave a mark!" the twins say in unison. They try holding their laughter in white the rest dead panned. 

Everyone decided to ride the huge water slide. Waterland is famous for that particular slide. 

"All right! I'm challenging you ginger twins to a race. I'm gonna make you boys pay for laughing at me. First one to make it to the bottom wins." (Boy's Name) exclaims with determination.

"Like we'd lose to you." the twins say in unison.

"I'll show you the difference between our skills."

The twins and (Boy's Name) were awaiting for the signal. When the green light was lit for them to start, they immediately slide down with speed. The three of them were laughing and raising their hands in the air. 

"I won't lose!"

"There's no way we'd lose to an idiot like you~!" 

The boys continue riding down the slide, having a great time. The three girls were chatting about how the boys were like kids. They giggled when they hear the boys calling for them to go ahead.

(Y/N) makes her way down the slide. Laughing at how fun it was, she felt a sudden cramp in her calf. Wincing at the throbbing pain, she clenches onto her calf tightly. When she made it down the slide, she's in the water while holding onto her leg.

Realizing the situation she was in, (Y/N) starts panicking. Before reaching at the bottom of the pool, a hand pulled her out of the water. (Y/N) starts coughing up. She holds onto the person that saved her.

"Are you okay?" the voice asks. Taking a few moments to catch her breath, (Y/N) gazes into her savior's eyes.

"Kyoya-senpai."

 

Your POV  
I'm such an idiot. I'm a doctor's daughter, yet I couldn't prevented myself from cramping up. Right now, I'm sitting on a towel by the poolside. Kyoya is moving my foot up and down, rubbing it to relieve the pain.

"Kyoya-senpai..."

"Hmm." Kyoya listens in on what I have to say.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Make sure you rest your leg. Wouldn't want another injury to happen."

"Y-Yeah."

Kyoya-senpai keeps rubbing my foot. I couldn't help but notice the soft smile he's giving. He's so gentle with me. Whatever he's doing, he's making my heart skip several beats. I place the towel over my mouth with a blush.

'How I've fallen for the Shadow King'

3rd Person POV

"Grrrr.... I'm gonna get the scumbag." (Boy's Name) declares war. He starts readying his fist for a punch. The sight of Kyoya and (Y/N) is making him mad. Before he could start an all-out war, (F/N) grabs his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asks angrily. (F/N) shakes her head at him.

"Let it go, man. She rejected you. You gotta move on. A lucky guy already managed to sneak his way into her heart." 

Turning his gaze back onto (Y/N), he is crying over how lovestruck she looks. She is blushing like a school girl in love as she stares at Kyoya.

"Gahhh... (Y/N)" (Boy's Name) weeps tears of sadness.

 

~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~

A secret photo of Kyoya and (Y/N) was taken. The rest of the Host Club were behind the bushes when Tamaki took the photo. The Host Club King was gushing and blushing red.

"Man, Kyoya. You say these things, but your hearts says differently." Tamaki whispers to himself. He turns his attention back to the Host Club.

"Alright, gentleman. Thanks to Haruhi asking (Y/N) what she was doing this weekend, we finally got a good start for this mission. It's a duty to make every woman happy, especially for our very first Hostess. We just need to give them a push. Operation: GET KYOYA AND (Y/N) TOGETHER continues!" The Host Club were applauding while Haruhi sighs. 

"I knew you were going to say that." Haruhi mutters.


	8. Morning Coffee is the Aroma of Love

The Host Club is ready for business...

 

3rd Person POV

"(Y/N), I really need some advice." a guest asks the (h/c) girl in her rocking designer school uniform. After taking a sip of tea, she neatly places her cup on the table. She looks up to her shy guest with braids in her hair.

"What is troubling you?" The girl stares at her clenched fists on her canary dress. She looks side-to-side with a light blush on her cheek.

"My fiancé thinks I spend too much of my time shopping. However, it's unfair for him to say that because he spends his time playing video games. What's you opinion on that?" the guest asks. The rest of the guests were paying close attention to (Y/N). She smiles kindly, choosing her words carefully.

"I suggest finding some stores that you and your fiancé can shop together. Something cooperative works best. Also, take an interest in the things he enjoys as well. Maybe you can find some video games that allow the both of you to play together." (Y/N) responds. The girl with braids in her hair awes at how the solution was quite simple. She has gain hope in working everything out with her fiancé.

"Okay, I'll try. Thanks, (Y/N)." the girl whispers. The rest of the guests surrounding them had sparkles in their eyes. They asked for more advice, and the school-girl type answers them appropriately. The secret to giving good advice is listening.

While (Y/N) was busy hosting, the blonde and the ginger twins were up to their shenanigans. They hid behind a pillar to the extent of their guests wondering why they were being so secretive.

"I never knew (Y/N) could be so good at giving advice." Hikaru admits.He orders for a moment. "I would have thought she's say something like 'Don't let that guy walk over you. Stand up for yourself.' Or something along those lines." he says, emphasizing his impression of (Y/N) in a girlish tone.

"Could it be that (Y/N) watches those talk show on tv? Is that why she's giving good advice?" Karou questions. He's thinking it's possible for (Y/N) to have her own talk show like Ellen or Oprah. He knew those American shows since Mrs. Hiitachin appeared on them a couple of times.

"Hmm, maybe she could tell me why Haruhi won't show me how the microwave works." Tamaki wonders to himself. He thinks back to the time when he asked Haruhi how she reheats something called leftovers. He couldn't believe such a thing even existed.

"I bet even a thing called a fortune cookie won't tell you the reason why." Hikaru sacrastically notes.

Your POV

"(Y/N), can you help me for a second?" I hear someone calling me. My guests and I notice Haruhi waving at me across the room. I excuse myself from my guests and make my way over to my brunette friend.

"What's up?" I ask her in a casual manner. She takes a spoonful a instant coffee into a cup and keeps repeating the process. 

"There's a lot of new guests coming in today. However, Kyoya-senpai explained to me how some guests refused to drink instant coffee. I already have my hands full. I was wondering if you can help me prepare the coffee beans."

"Oh yeah, sure. I can make it." Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you."

It wasn't that hard to make coffee. Mom had to make a lot of it when Dad was in medical school. She still makes to this day and taught me how to do it. Dad told me that coffee was the one thing he'd ask Mom to make.

First, I boil the water in the kettle over a stove. I grind the coffee beans. Afterwards, I prepare the set-up of the coffee dripper. With the presoaked filter, I place the grounded beans inside. By slowing moving the kettle in circular motions, I pour the hot water on the dripper. Now it's all done for me to serve.

"Has the coffee been prepared yet?" Oh my gosh, don't tell me. Indeed, Kyoya is behind me with his black notebook in his hand.Seriously, doesn't he have better things to do right now?

"Yes." I simply answer. Finishing up pouring the last cup and placing it on the cart, I was about to head out. That is, until Kyoya grabbed a cup from the cart to take a sip of it. "Hey! These are for our guests. Don't hog it for yourself." I scold him.

"I was only checking to see if you prepared it right. It wouldn't be a problem if you were serving to us, but there are for our guest. I didn't want you to do something foolish like mistaking salt for sugar." I took offense to that.

"Hey, that was only time when I was a kid." I admit. Shoot! Stupid me, why did I say that outlaid? To make matters worse, Kyoya was hiding his laughter from me. "However, I realized it before serving it to my parents. You see, I realized my mistake and never made it again." I try to redeem myself. Although, Kyoya only looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? So even the great Irie (Y/N) can make a mistake?" Kyoya taunts me. I can practically feel the need to lash out at him. However, I'll be the better person and not let him get to me. Calming down for a second, I start to push the cart into the music room. That is until Kyoya roughly stops the cart. 

"W-What are you doing? I need to serve the coffee before it gets cold." I warn him. When I gaze into his onyx eyes, there was something different in his eyes. Feeling a bit intimidated, I froze. He leans next to my ear.

"I never told you to leave me." he whispers. Before I knew it, he grabs my wrist and pushes me against the wall. "Even a genius can have dark intentions. Surely you didn't believe a person's sex doesn't matter. As payment for treating your ankle at the waterpark, you can pay with your body." Kyoya says seductively as he attacks the crook of my neck.

"W-W-Wait, Kyoya. Stop, stop! The guests are right outside. They'll hear us. Besides, I'm not ready for this sort of stuff. I'm abstinent." I reply with my eyes closed, struggling against him in his tight hold. I'm extending my neck away from him to the point it hurts. Suddenly, I feel the pressure of me. I open my eyes to see Kyoya snickering.

"That's a very intriguing notion in it's own way. There's no need to worry. I would never dream of touching you in that manner." he continues snickering. 

1...2...3...

"H-Huh? WHY YOU!?" My face is going red like a tomato. I'm thumping my fists gently on the sides of my head. Stupid, stupid, stupid me. "I should have know you wouldn't gain anything from this. Stupid me, I should sue you for sexual harassment." I tell him quietly.

"If you're going to sue, go after Tamaki and the twins first."

"S-Shut up." Having enough of Kyoya's teasing, I push the cart around Kyoya and headed to the music room. People asked me what's wrong with me. My only answer was a black cloud hovering over me known as Kyoya Ootori.

 

~~ The following day at Music Room #3 ~~

Stupid Kyoya, Stupid Kyoya, Stupid Kyoya, Stupid Kyoya, Stupid Kyoya, 

"Who is the stupid one?" I step ahead of me, turning back to see Kyoya with a smirk on his face. Crap, was I saying it outloud? I came to the host club early to let off a bit a steam before classes.

"May I ask what are you doing here?" I ask defensively. Kyoya walks over to his usual spot.

"I come here everyday to work in private. Tamaki is thinking about cosplaying from an anime called Free! He said something like how we were all very similar to the swimming boys. I don't really the similarities other than the bufferfly man with the red glasses." he explains. Now that I think about it, they really do seem similar. I wonder why that is...

"Coffee." I look back at Kyoya.

"Huh?" I wanted to know if I heard him right.

"I would like a cup of coffee. Would you be so kind as to bring me one?" Kyoya asks me sincerely.

He's not facing me, yet me ask me for coffee. Is he going for the tsundere act? Or is it because he's feeling a bit guilty for what happen yesterday? I couldn't help but smile. I went along and complied with his request. Seriously, do I even have a choice?

"Here." I place the freshly brewed coffee in front of him at his table. Since I made one for myself, I decided to join him. It won't be long for the rest of the host club members to arrive.

"Thank you." Kyoya says after taking a sip. He continues drinking it. He's satisfied and make lifts my spirits a bit.

"Kyoya." Kyoya focuses his attention on me. "Good morning." I say.

"We've already passed morning introductions. There's no need to greet me now." Kyoya takes another sip.

Even though it seems like he's being cold to me, I could tell he really didn't mean it. Whether trying to keep his cool type personality or trying to brush me off as best he can, it was a very intriguing notion in its own way. 

A cup of coffee in the morning smells nice when you're with someone you care about...


	9. Chocolates, America, and the Dinner

3rd Person POV

While Kyoya and (Y/N) were enjoying a nice cup of coffee in the music room, the blonde halfer is meeting up with the rest of the Host Club in secrecy. Tamaki lead them to the garden to avoid anyone listening into their conversation. All of them were in a circle, hunched to whisper among themselves.

"Gentleman, I have the perfect plan to make Kyoya fall for (Y/N). Let's get (Y/N) to make chocolates for him." Tamaki states boldly.

"It's not even Valentine's Day. Why would she make chocolates for him?" Haruhi asks. Tamaki exhales deeply and stands up. The others look at him.

"Oh my sweet Haruhi, the occasion for giving someone you love a present is not important. Why even our guests are generous to give us delicious sweets. Whether made by chefs or themselves, we gladly accept gifts and share sweets together." He creates dramatic poses and gestures. His eyes close, his hands in the air, and a dashing smile written on his face shows just how much planning he put into it.

"So why chocolates?" the twins asks in unison. Both of the twins stand up slowly from their spots. Honey lightly jumps up. He stands adorably, clutching onto his stuffed bunny.

"Yeah. I think it'd be super cute and super yummy if (N/N)-chan makes a cake for Kyo-chan." Honey mentions. Mori stands up calmly, next to his dirty blonde cousin.

"Hmn." Mori hums in agreement. Haruhi is the last one to stand up. Everyone looks to the Host Club King, waiting to hear what's he's thinking. Tamaki is deep thought about (Y/N) making other types of sweets. 

"Yes, I'm sure anything (Y/N) makes would be delicious. However, as Kyoya's best friend, I'm absolutely sure he'll adore chocolates." Tamaki turns away from the group. With a sparkle glint in his smile, he's proudly thinking on his plan will work.

 

~~~ Tamaki's theatre ~~~

(Y/N) and Kyoya were in room all by themselves. (Y/N), in a cliché housewife outfit and matching apron, happily gives Kyoya a box of chocolates. 

"Here, Kyoya. I made you some chocolates. I'm sorry, but I made them with a heart shape. I love you." Kyoya grabs the box of chocolate like it was sent down from heaven. He treasures them and the young girl in front of him.

"My darling (Y/N), I don't care if it's an embarrassing heart shape. I will taste every single bite. Of course, it's only natural I pay you for your love." Kyoya takes her wrist, pulls her toward him, and wraps his arm around her waist. They were leaning in for a kiss...

~~~~~~~~~~

"And then Kyoya and (Y/N) will get married, have babies, and live happily ever after. Yes! They'll love each other like how I care about Haruhi. We can even be the best man at each other's wedding. Our beloved kids will be playmates. And then all's well that ends well!" Tamaki exclaims as he gazes in the opposite direction of his friends.

The rest of the Host Club were looking at the dramatic pose and glistening eyes Tamaki is making.

"I don't know what's going on in your mind, but I have a feeling that I should stay out of it." Haruhi comments. Honey and Mori nod their heads.

"Agreed." The twins say. 

 

After school, (Y/N) makes her way home. She enters the house.

"I'm home." (Y/N) puts her shoes by the door and enters. With no one getting her as usual, it seems a bit off. Even if her parents were working, her grandmother would at least greet her. It wasn't long until footsteps descend the staircases to the right. 

Dr. Irie descends the staircase with a black formal suit and white dress. His jacket was in his right arm. 

"Hey Dad, are you going somewhere?" He greets his daughter with a warm welcome home. After that, he takes a lint roller to clean up the suit of any dust and lint.

"Your mother and I are invited with the Mr. Ootori and his family." 

"Oh, that sounds...nice." She says hesitantly. Other than Kyoya, she never really got to know the rest of his family. She's only been introduced to them one time. Dr. Irie puts his jacket on, looking at his daughter with a smile.

"I apologize for the late notification, but Mr. Ootori has invited you as well." 

"Eh?" (Y/N) tilts her head to the side. A few seconds it took for her to get the point across."EH?!"

"Your grandparents will be dining with your uncle and his family tonight. Meanwhile, the rest of us will be going to the Ootori estate for dinner. I suggest you get dressed for tonight."

"Are you ready, Kotoko?" Dr. Irie asks, looking at the door and being oblivious to his shell-shock daughter.

"Hold on, Irie-kun. I think I lost my earrings."

"Geez. I'll help you look for them while (Y/N) gets ready." He walks over, opens the door to the living room, and helps his wife.

'You've got to be kidding me. Is this some sort of joke?'

 

Arriving at the estate in a limo, with courtesy from the Ootori Family, the Irie family was escorted into the estate. 

"Ah, Dr. Irie. I'm quite pleased to see your arrival. You as well, Nurse Irie and Miss (Y/N)." Mr. Ootori greets his guest. His appearance resembles Kyoya except for the gray streaks in the raven hair, wrinkles, and different prescription glasses. Still, he carried the same intimating aura as the Shadow King.

"Thank you for inviting my family and I, Mr. Ootori." The Irie family bow in respect. Being seated by the servants, they took their place with Mr. Ootori at the head of the table. Dr. Irie and his wife were seated on one side. The parents were discussing over business while (Y/N) found her lap amusing to gaze at.

"Miss (Y/N)..." A silk-like voice whispers in her ear. Startled by the sudden voice, she screamed a bit. Kyoya stood next to her with a smirk on his face.   
"Why do you look so surprised? It hasn't been long since we've last met."

Wondering when did her get here, (Y/N) looks around to see the rest of the Ootori family standing next to their seat. Kyoya's siblings were standing in front of their seats. Kyoya's sister stood there smiling while Kyoya's two older brothers were not amused. Turns out, they already greeted themselves to the Irie parents.

"It's nice to meet you again, (Y/N). You've grown so much since the dinner event at the hospital." Fuyumi, Kyoya's older sister, greets her with the upmost kindness. The raven haired woman held her hand out in front of (Y/N). Not wanting to embarrass herself even more, she stands up and shakes Fuyumi's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Fuyumi smiles as she takes a seat next to her. With quick introductions from the two older brothers, Yuuichi and Akito, they took their seats next to their father. Kyoya personally greeted himself to (Y/N)'s parents before sitting across from her. Dinner began with the parents, Yuuichi, and Akito discussing about business.

"So (Y/N), I hear from Kyoya that you are attending Ouran Academy." Fuyumi mentions. That captures everyone's attention as they look over to her. Looking around to see they were waiting for her answer, (Y/N) turns to her.

"Yeah. I applied for a scholarship opportunity for Ouran."

"Tell me, Miss (Y/N), what made you decide to attend Ouran Academy?" Mr. Ootori asks. A bit taken by how straightforward he is, (Y/N) picks out her words carefully. She still hasn't told her parents about what she wants to accomplish in the future. 

'Well, guess they'll know sooner or later.'

"I came to Ouran Academy with a goal to become a doctor and a plan to study abroad after graduation. If I was unable to attend, I did intend to go to the same high school my parents went to."

"You wish to follow in your father's footsteps. Interesting. Where did you wish to study abroad?"

"America."

"Why America?" Yuuichi questions.

"I assume you're planning to go to Harvard after graduation." Akito states.

"That's correct. Other than being the top school in the United States, they have an excellent medical program. Getting an M.D from Harvard practically guarantees a job at any hospital. However, that is not why I plan to go there. Becoming a doctor takes a lot of education and training in addition to being certified. 

"Your ambitions are unique. That is quite a task." Mr. Ootori comments. 

"Well, I'm the only one that needs to worry about it."

Everyone at the table were surprised at how well (Y/N) is going beyond their expectations. With her parents being in the medical field, the Ootori family would assumed she'd be going down a different career path. To say they were surprised is an understatement. Even with Kyoya.

 

Back at Ouran...

"By the way, (Y/N)."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"While your gift is something, I'll have to decline."

"What gift? And why would decline a gift anyway?

Kyoya grabs from his pocket an elegant small box of chocolates. The note included went something like this:

I'm in love love with you. I hope you enjoy these chocolates to your heart's content. Each chocolatey bite will be one step closer to a lifetime of happiness. My love for you is a bottomless ocean. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please be my Valentine! 

"Who wrote this stupid letter?" (Y/N) wondered. Then it hit her...

"I'm sure (Y/N) won't mind us giving her a hand. Thanks to our patisserie, we gladly snuck the chocolates into Kyoya's book back along with a letter. It's perfection for mon ami."

"That's was the dumbest move you made." the ginger twins spoke. It struck a chord with Tamaki.

"I thought (Y/N) supposed to make the chocolates and cakes by herself." Honey says.

"It was chocolates only. You're the one who wanted cakes, Mitsukni." Mori explains with the most words he's ever used in a sentence.

"It defeats the purpose, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi mentions. And with that, Tamaki went to his corner to sulk.


	10. The Beach

Your POV   
"The beach?" I ask the twins.

"Of course, the beach." they reply in unison. They are literally right in front of my face with those smiles that the girls oh-so-fall-in-love-with. 

"Why?" I dare ask. They both sigh in disappointment, walk over to me, and each one sat next to me on the couch. Well, there goes my chance to finish my homework here. 

"How could you forget, (Y/N)?" Hikaru responds.

"The Host Club is going to open up a stand on one of Kyoya's family private resorts." Karou answers.

"Huh? Why are we doing that?" Tamaki jumps right into the conversation when I asked.

"So that we finally know what it's like to experience a summer job. And what better way to do so than by opening up a stand and selling cold drinks and hot dogs to our guests. It's the commoner way!" Tamaki glorifies his idea dramatically.

"You already experienced working in the summer when you guys interfered in my summer job in Karuizawa. And you could not even picket a fence." Haruhi states blankly. Tamaki shot to the heart by Haruhi's choice of words. He's sulking while the twins laugh at him. 

"Jobs are prohibited to students according to the school rules. However, with the chairman's permission, we have been given the exception for this one time." Kyoya-senpai explains. He smirks it off like he's the one behind it. Probably did.

"(N/N)-chan, do you think we should have inner tubes so that people can rent them out?" Honey-senpai asks me as he clings onto my arm. Flowers and sparkles float around him. 

"Uhm, sure. I guess we could to that."

"Yay! Oh, that reminds me. Are you going to wear a cute swimsuit?"

"Ugh, nah. I don't think so." I wave it off to him. The twins entrap me by putting their arms around me shoulders.

"Why? Can't swim?" they cheekily question me. I shrug off their arms. I move away from those two coming close to my space. 

"I can swim just fine. I only figured that this thing was only meant for club to work, not to swim and have fun."

"Not necessarily. Each pair can work a shift and switch with another pair afterwards." Karou mentions.

"So that settles that matter. What I want to know is that if you have a bathing suit." Hikaru says. I instantly wrap my arms around me chest.

"Pervert." I bluntly tell him.

"Aw, don't be that way." Hikaru pouts. He cheekily comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Our mother has a collection to chose from."

"Yeah. Why not come over to our house later to pick one out? I'm sure our mother would be happy to see you." Karou says. With a swing, Hikaru and Karou are flown out of the ballpark. 

"You punks better stop sexually harassing (Y/N)-chan. I had enough of you!" Tamaki scolds them. The cower behind a vase of blooming worse on a tabletop.

"Are we really going to the beach?" Haruhi whines. I don't blame her. I agree with her 100% that I don't want to go. One dramatic speech from Tamaki-senpai and cheers from the rest were her response...

 

"Man, why do I have to be partners with you?" I look over to Kyoya who is writing in his black notebook. Seriously, how long has he had that notebook? With the money he's got, he could easily afford an iPad or tablet. And why am I the one working while he's just standing around?

"You're with me since Tamaki wants to be partners with Haruhi. Hikaru and Karou must stay together for their brotherly love act. And Mori-senpai never wants to leave Honey-senpai's side. That puts me in a position to partner with you." Kyoya explains.

"You could at least help me out with the customers." I mumble. I'm bending by the counter, hand to my cheek, and wondering how in the world did Haruhi manage to survive this lot. 

"I'm evaluating you on your sales process. So far, you've only rented out three tubes and sold 3% of our food products to our guests." I slam my hand on the counter.

"When did you become my boss? And are you implying that I'm not a good salesperson?" 

"As partners, I'm giving you feedback on where you stand. At the end of your shift, then I can give an honest reply to your second questions." Jerk...

After the shift, he called me incompetent. And when the twins began their shift, the guests were flaunting their money to their act. I should have known this was just a test for Kyoya to see how well I can keep up my School-Girl act. Unbelievable!

Not wanting to face Kyoya, I began to walk along the beach. I spot a cliff and decided to head over there. A few minutes up there wouldn't hurt. As long as I'm careful, I should not worry about falling overboard. It really does soothe me due to the breeze. I kind of like it.

"Hey! There's a chick up over there." I immediately turned to see a group of guys coming toward me. I notice one of the shady guys throwing away a beer can into the ground. "Are we lucky? Hey girl, wanna hang out with us back at our place?" I assume it was the leader that was addressing me in such a disgusting manner.

I stood up from my sitting spot and quickly alerted myself.

"The answer is no. Now go back where you came from. I'll have you know, this is my upperclassman's family's private resort. Just turn around and get the hell out of here!" He did not listen as he grabs my wrist.

"Oh, feisty. I like that. But you still got an attitude I don't like. I'd tell you what, sweet thang. Be a good little girl and you get to have enjoy what's in my pants." He answers lustfully.

Not even wanting to go there, I swung my leg to kick him in the balls. He lets go of me and clutches onto them. I tried to make a run for it, but this other two friends grabbed onto me.

"Let me go!" I plead them as I keep struggling against them. One grabs me by the hair and it hurts.

"Just dump the tramp in the water. Let her drown like the trash she is." the leader orders.

"(Y/N)!!!" I hear someone yell out. I look to see Tamaki trying to run over to me. The drunk guys grab me by the arms and legs to throw me in the water.

"AHHHH!!!!"

 

"(Y/N)...(Y/N)... WAKE UP! HEY!"

 

I slowly open my eyes to see blurriness. It slowly become more clearer when I blink a few times. I see the rest of the Host Club around me. Honey-senpai and the twins look like they were crying, even Haruhi. Kyoya was looking at me angrily. I don't want to deal with him right now.

"What you planning to do?" I look above to see Tamaki asking me so sternly. Never had I seen this side of him. I slowly got up, raising my head above his lap. The Host Club were kind to aid me up.

A towel wraps around me that I notice Kyoya putting it on me. He has explained to me this was the second time those guys came here unannounced. Instead of a warning, they are now serving jail time thanks to the Black Onion Squad. 

Tamaki puts his hands on my shoulder, looking at me in all seriousness.

"What were you thinking when confronted them? What made you think you could handle those men? Do you even know what would have happened if we gotten there too late?" Tamaki scolds me. I hate how they're treating me right now.

"Look, I get what you're trying to say. Bad things could have happened to me... unfortunate and merciless things... but I had to try. I had to find a way to escape. What else was I suppose to do? They had be cornered at the cliff."

"That's no excuse! Don't forget, you're a girl and our friend." Both of us glare at each other. Knowing Tamaki had more of a point than me, I remove his hands that we gripping onto my shoulders. I clutch onto the towel and headed back to the mansion.

 

3rd Person POV

After having a chat with the Host Club members about what transpired, she apologizes for making them all worried. They forgive her with open arms. Haruhi confess that she fully understand what position the guys were in when it happened with her. Now all that was left was Kyoya.

She knocks on the door. He allows her to come in. However, she was greeted with him sitting on the chair shirtless. He had just taken a shower.

"Oi! At least put on a shirt." Kyoya looks at her and smirks. Chills ran down her spine. He walks over to me. As he got closer, (Y/N) notice something was off.

"W-Where are your glasses?"

"It got misplaced."

"How did it get misplac-"

"You know, our guests witness your little display on the cliff. They had to come to us for help, making them worry for you as well. I had to send the girls a bouquet of roses to calm them down. We also let them know you were alright. They are here as our guests, and we don't want to feel sadden."

He stops by the light switch. (Y/N) shifts her gaze away from Kyoya. He puts his hand on the light and switches off the lights.

"W-What are you doing, Kyoya-senpai?" (Y/N) asks with concern. She wonders why he would turn off the light.

"If you want to, you can pay me back with your body." 

"Huh?" He grabs her wrist and pulls her toward the bed. "W-Wait a minute, Kyoy-AH!" He hovers over her, pressing her wrists on the bed. She struggles to get up, but Kyoya puts his weight over her.

"Surely, you didn't think a man and a woman alone together in a bedroom would mean idle chat. As a man, I have carnal desires that need to be filled. And you walked in at the wrong place at the wrong time." Kyoya whispers seductively. He puts his head in the crook of her neck. 

"No! Kyoya-senpai, this is way too fast. I'm not ready for this sort of thing. I mean, I like you. But we should take this slowly." she panics.

(Y/N) shift her head as far as she can. With her close eyes, she hear snickering and feel the weight being lifted off her. She slowly open her eyes to see Kyoya holding in the snicker. He calms down to gaze at her delicate figure.

"You really thought I wanted to take you here and now? I knew you are smart, but I didn't think you would actually put a defense like that." Kyoya continues to chuckle. 

She slowly sat up on the bed. Kyoya sits on the corner of the bed with his knee propped on, elbow on the kneecap, and the side of his hand covering his mouth. He's still chuckling at her reaction. Realization smacks her on the head.

"That was all a lie! You jackass!" Kyoya softens his chuckles, looking at me with a smile. He drops his arm and knee. She pouts cutely to him, blushing red appears on her cheeks. She had half a mind to smack him on the head.

"My my, I never would expect you to curse. It's quite interesting." (Y/N)'s eyes widen when a flashback revisits her mind.

"Now, I get it, Kyoya-senpai." Kyoya hums in question. 

"You pretended to be the bad guy in order to make me realize the point Tamaki-senpai was trying to prove earlier." Kyoya looks away from (Y/N) and stands up. He smiles as he places his thumb and forefinger on his chin.

"You're right. You're a fascinating woman, (Y/N). You almost made me feel guilty."

"Since you feel oh-so-terrible for what you did, I'll remember this the next time I need a favor from you."

"Huh?" Kyoya looks back at her on the bed.

"As Tamaki said before, I'm the Host Club's friend. More than that, I'm a girl. It's the Host Club's job to make every woman happy. So to apologize for jumping on me, you owe me a favor." (Y/N) gets up from the bed and swiftly makes her way over to the door.

'Damn, I let this girl take advantageous of me.' Kyoya thought to himself. It's one thing that he does whatever is necessary to gain something. It's a whole another thing for someone else to gain something from him.

Before (Y/N) leaves the room, she smiles sweetly at him. Something about her is making Kyoya feeling funny. She has the appearance of an innocent angel, but with a secret devilish side.

"You really are a kind, Kyoya-senpai." With that, (Y/N) leaves his room. Leaving Kyoya to ponder on what just happened. 

 

Kyoya leaves the room to grab some water. He closes the door, thinking about the things running through his mind.

 

'Really. How troublesome.' Kyoya thinks to himself. He proceeds the hallway as he puts on his dark dress shirt.

"That was all a lie! You jackass!"

"You pretended to be the bad guy in order to make me realize the point Tamaki-senpai was trying to prove earlier."

"Since you feel oh-so-terrible for what you did, I'll remember this the next time I need a favor from you."

"You really are a kind guy, Kyoya-senpai."

"What a troublesome girl." Kyoya mumbles to himself.

 

He looks down at his pockets to pull out his glasses from his tan pants. Looking at them closely, there is noted cracking on one of the lenses. He remembers back when Tamaki and the others were hurrying up to where (Y/N) was in trouble.

He instantly stops when he sees one of the boys throwing her off the cliff. Tamaki immediately dives in after her while Haruhi was being held back by the twins. She tried to get them off her, so she could after you. 

Kyoya flung his glass fiercely to the side and ran off to dive in after you. What happened was that Kyoya flung his glasses to the rocks, where the force of the impact cracked the glasses.

Back on shore, Kyoya frantically tries to wake her up. The host club looks on worriedly. They all had concerned about whether she would wake up or not.   
Tamaki never saw his best friend in a more panic state. He cradles her in his lap while Kyoya caresses her cheeks with his large hands. If the circumstances were different, he would smile at the fact Kyoya harbors deep feelings for a girl. A friend of Haruhi's to be more precise.

"Hey! (Y/N)! Wake up! Hey! (Y/N), you have to wake up!" Kyoya panics. Her sleeping face was adorable, but those (E/C) eyes had to be open. When those precious jewels did open up, Kyoya feels a great amount of relief washing over him.

 

"Maybe I'm the troublesome one." Kyoya mutters to himself. He looks off to the side. "Even though there is nothing in it for me..."


	11. Comforting My Friend

Your POV

I'm reading one of my father's medical books on Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome. Even though I said I want to be a doctor, I still don't know what to specialize in. Oncology, pediatrics, a surgeon like him ... the list goes on. The blue sticky tags are still at the top when dad was looking through it as an intern. 

Sigh. 

Mom are dad are putting in long hours at the Ootori hospital. If this keeps up, it won't be long until they collapse from exhaustion. Then again, they've been a doctor and nurse for more than fifteen years. I'm sure they're used to it by now.

I hope so.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

The light on my smartphone rang. I close the medical book and place it back on the desk. I grab my smartphone to see who was calling me.   
Caller Idea: (Best Friend). 

I wonder why she's calling me for. I press on the answer button and put the phone up to my ear. 

"Hello."

"(Y/N)!"

"Oh, hey (F/N). What's up?" 

"Ne-Ne, sorry to call you at this hour. Are you busy right now?"

"No. I'm not busy right now. Why?"

....

"Huh? (Boy's Name)? What happen?"

 

~ At a local cafe near you ~

This was the place (F/N) said he would be at. I notice (Boy's Name) sulking by the window. He does not notice me as he is looking up in the ceiling in sadness. Guess the news hit him pretty hard. Who wouldn't be?

I push the door to the small cafe and enter. After greeting the barista, I slowly made my way over to him. Clutching onto my backpack, he still doesn't notice me.

"(Boy's Name)." I whisper. He looks at me with a gasp.

"(Y/N)." I smile softly.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask. He sighs deeply, avoiding making eye contact with me.

"Yeah." He stares out the window. I slowly made me way into the open seat across the table where he was sitting. I put my backpack down. 

"How did you find me?" he asks. I adjust my seat a bit before answering.

"Gino and Do told me. Since they didn't have my number, they asked (F/N) to call me." He looks at me with eyes widen. (Boy's Name) scoffs.

"I told those two to not open their yaps." He slouches back in his seat.

"Gintaro and Dozo were worried about you. Even though you are a doofus, me and (F/N) were worried about you as well." I tell him. He takes a deep sigh.

"They told you, didn't they? That I took the benchmark exam for Tonan University. That I didn't even pass them." he asks.

"Yeah." I nod my head. He leans forward a bit to delicately hold the cup of coffee in front of him. My attention goes back to him, taking my gaze off from the cup. "You know, there are other students deciding not to go to college. Gino is going to technical school. Dozo is going to work at his dad's business." 

(Boy's Name) sits upright and places himself against the booth side of the table. He gazes up in thought. 

"Yeah. I know I could always work with my dad and run the restaurant. After all, it was your grandfather's restaurant and my father was his successor. 

However, I want to do something more. I thought I tried something big. I wanted to go to university to explore my options."

I smirk at this. I lean over the table, so I can place my elbows on the table. "So what is this big thing you want to do?"

"I don't know yet." he smiles. "I care about it. Life is a one-time thing. A man should do something big. To get the best wife and have the best family.

Because of that, I took the benchmark exam for Tokyo University. I figured you would go there since you're so smart." he says.

Oh right, I haven't told him that I plan to go to Harvard. Perhaps that could be saved for another day.

"But that punk Ootori, I'm ashamed to even think about him." He says. This conversation is going off the rail.

"(Boy's Name)-"

"It's right, isn't it?" he snaps. "I told him I love you more than anything in the world. Yet, I can't even get into the same university you're going to, let alone other universities." He looks back down at his hands. He takes a moment to calm himself down. "That punk, Ootori, is already going to the same school as you." I chuckle akwardly.

"Actually, I'm the one who went there on a scholarship. I should have know he'd be going to a prestigious school since he comes from a rich background." I admit to him. I lean back at my chair, retracting my arms.

"It seems as I'm always losing to him. I feel so pathetic." he says. I really hated seeing (Boy's Name) sadden. It's out of his usual partying character. I got out of my seat and went over to sit with him. He scoots over for me to sit next to him in the booth.

"This was only a benchmark exam. It does not count like an actual entrance exam. You still have a chance to improve your grades by studying. And even if you can't get, life is not always about university."

He looks at me with hope in his eyes. I smile over to him. "Hey, I told you before, right. My mother and your father had a similar conversation before. Your dad wanted to go with my mom to Tonan University, but he couldn't get in. So your dad worked in my grandfather's restaurant and became the successor." 

"Yeah, I know. He taught me how to cook and my mother helped as well. You guys used to come in all the time. We would play together until you had to go back home." We both smile at those memories.

"If you really want to go to university that badly, try going to Tonan. It's a good place to go for exploring career options. It will requirea lot studying, especially since you're so dumb." I tease him.

"Hey." We both laughed at each other. It's fun to tease him even in moments like these. "My point is to look for something that you're good at. Even if it is cooking, you can probably find other areas."

"Something I'm good at..." (Boy's Name) ponders on the idea. 

"Yep." I nod my head. "Wouldn't it be great if you go to Tonan and take classes to teach you foods from around the world. Something you could do and nobody else can?" I ask. He thinks about it for a moment before nodding his head. 

"Hey," he turns his side to lean over me a bit. His arm resting on the booth rim and looking at me seriously. "if I was able to find that, will you come to love me?" I smile and laugh softly. 

"That's a whole another thing." He pulls back his arm and pulls away from me for a bit. He smirks as he sits back on his bottom.

"Well, it's just like Ootori said, You will never know what will happen. You might hate someone today, but come to love them tomorrow." (Boy's Name) repeats Kyoya's words. 

"I don't hate you, (Boy's Name). But I can't think of you as anything but a friend." I confess to him. 

"That's because you're only thinking that today. One day, I will find what I want to do with my life. Turn it into my work and succeed in that." He looks over to me and smiles cutely. "Just wait, (Y/N)." He brushes my hair with his hand for a bit. I politely smile at him. 

"What about studying?" I ask him. 

"I'm going to study hard. I will definitely beat that Ootori guy." he states boldly. 

"I doubt you could beat him in test answer sheet and a calculator." I joke. We were laughing until the barista asked me what I want to order. I ordered my (fav. drink). If I make it to Harvard and go to America, I will certainly miss cafés like these.

 

Haruhi's POV

"Gentlemen, Valentine's Day is almost upon us. We must spend this joyful holiday with friends and family!" Tamaki declares to the host club. All of us were looking over to Tamaki-senpai. He beams with pride and holds a red rose in his hand. 

"What kind of idea do you have in mind?" Hikaru asks.

"Yeah, I mean it's a day for couple. I don't see us going on a date with all of our guests." Karou says.

"Unless they're single and desperate." the twins respond. Who knew they could be so bitter behind the scenes?

"For Valentine's Day, we will have a moonlight ball."

"Are we going to have red velvet cake too?" Honey-senpai asks.

"Yeah." Mori-senpai responds.

"Actually, I already have plans." We all turn to see (Y/N) finished preparing the coffee. 

"What! (Y/N) is not spending Valentine's Day with us. Do you have a date or something like that!?" Tamaki -senpai starts panicking. Even though it was none of my business, I wanted to know her answer.

"Calm down, senpai. I have plans to see (F/N) on Valentine's Day. Her class is having a party, so I'm coming to see her." (Y/N) explains. She looks over to me. "Do you want to come too, Haruhi? I can invite a friend since (F/N) is hosting it. Plus, I can introduce you to some of my other friends from middle school."

"Sorry. These guys are going to want to attend whatever they're planning. Tell (F/N) I said, okay."

"Okay. I'm going to call her for a sec. Be right back, guys." (Y/N) says as she leaves the Host Club room to call (F/N). When the door shuts, Tamaki-senpai cries in agony. 

"Why did she had to go and make plans? She should have canceled them and attend our party. I wanna see her dance with Mommy!" he whines in front of the guys.

"You know I can hear you right." Kyoya mentions. It's obvious since he's been standing right there in front of Tamaki-senpai. 

"But still, this is a club. She must attend our activities regardless of plans." Hikaru grumbles.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm sure misses her friends and just wants to see them once in a while." Honey-senpai sympathizes. 

"Hold on, she said (F/N) is hosting a class party for Valentines' Day. Did anyone ask her where?" Karou asks. After a few seconds of silence, light bulb pops above Tamaki-senpai's head.

"Good grief." 

 

~ The Next Day ~

3rd Person POV

Gintaro and Dozo are heading to Tonan High School. They were on their way to Class-F chatting about sports and anime. A familiar friend is sneaking his way up to them. As they entered the front gate, he pulls his friends into the bushes.

"(Boy's Name)! What are you-"

"Sh! Don't be so loud, you guys."

"Well, what is it big bro?" Gino asks impatiently.

"Yeah big bro, what is it?" Do asks as well. (Boy's Name) looks excitedly today.

"Class F is having a Valentine's Day party. I decided to ask (Name) to come because (F/N) would want to see her again. And she said yes." he tells them. 

"Okay, but wouldn't it have been more convincing if (F/N) asked her herself?" Do asks his friend.

...  
...  
....

"(F/N) and I are hosting the party. She won't say no to her. I'll just let her know (Y/N) will be coming. But that's not the point. The point is that I have a plan to win over (Y/N)." 

"Which is?" they ask anxiously. 

"One Valentine's day..." (Boy's Name) starts to say. The boys scoot close to their friend, hearing what he was going to whisper about. (Boy's Name) is smiling with his joined hands covering his mouth to whisper. "We're going to kiss."

"EH!!??? KISS!!!???" Gino and Do jump up in shock. Several Tonan boys overheard the conversation and began gossiping.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" (Boy's Name) exclaim at them. Gino and Do were telling the them to be quiet and not speak a word of their conversation. The trio walk away to converse among themselves.

"Wait a minute, how are you going to kiss her?" Do asks. Gino's eyes widen. 

"It's impossible. Impossible. You can't steal her first kiss by force like some yandere." he explains.

"I'm not going to force her! I'm not kind of guy." (Boy's Name) states. He poses in determination. "It's only appropriate that I kiss her when the time comes. And that time will come on a day where love sin the air. When she comes, I'll become her prince charming by having a true love's first kiss with her. 

To (Y/N), Love Yes!!!!" (Boy's Name) shouts out loud. He begins running around like a lovesick puppy.

Gino and Do, along with the rest of the Tonan High School students, look upon the cheesy yet weird student. The two had not choice but to quiet down their dork.


	12. Class F Party

The set-up for the Tonan High School Class F's Valentine's Day party is taken place at a restaurant. (Boy's Name) brings in a huge plate of homemade yakisoba noodles. His two friends, Gintaro and Dozo, bring in the rest of the food (Boy's Name) made. They were setting up the food on the table in a party room they rented out.

"Your yakisoba skills are unique on this earth. Without a doubt, you will receive (Y/N)-chan's heart." Gino says. 

"Of course." (Boy's Name) replies. He dawns on an apron over his shiny patterned dress shirt. "No mistake."

Do is blocked by a bedazzled room divider while Gino and (Boy's Name) knew to walk around it. Do comically tries to get through the divider, but he frustrated with the struggle.

"This is bothering right? What shall we do with it?" Do asks them. After placing their plates on the table, (Boy's Name) is leaning over the table. 

"Ah, usually you'd use another type for graduation." (Boy's Name) walks over to the room divider. "But it was full of people everywhere, I couldn't find anything except this one." He puts his hand on to of the room divider, and the other hand on his hip as he casually leans on it. 

"Because it's graduation season." Do asks before he finally walks around the divider. 

"But still, this room is the largest." (Boy's Name) says. He walks back to the table again. Do places the hot dogs on the table. 

"We have some yakisoba." Do states.

"Yes, yakisoba. Put it in the middle." (Boy's Name) orders. Gino clears a space in the middle of the table while Do places the large plate of yakisoba noodles in the available space. 

"But the greatest weapon is this." Gino points small stage with a banner that reads Happy Valentine's Day. A microphone stand is noted on the stage. "I understand." All three boys slowly walk from the table. "In this stage, your true self is hidden." Gino says. (Boy's Name) comes over to Gino and places an elbow on his friend's shoulder, leaning on him.

"Indeed, Gintaro." (Boy's Name) says to him. "Aren't you talking too early?" (Boy's Name) shakes him playfully. 

"What is it? What is it?" Do asks excitedly to seeing his friends smiling. 

"Do you remember what we've talked about?" Gino asks his friend softly. Still not getting it, (Boy's Name) puckers his lips to give him a hint. "Big bro and (Y/N)-neesan's ..."

"Ah, kiss." Do remembers and nods his head. "The expectation is high." he mentions.

"And don't say that. It's embarrassing. Embarrassing." (Boy's Name) scolds Do.

"Okay, big bro's embarrassed." Do got it. They smile again as (Boy's Name) walks to the stage. His two friends follow him. (Boy's Name) stands on the stage.

"No matter how the seasons change, the heart of girls can be won the same way." (Boy's Name) tells them.

"That is..." Gino asks. With the spotlights on him, (Boy's Name) works the microphone.

"Singing, yeah." he sings in syllables. His two friends are bending on one knee and doing the jazz hands with one on each side of him. "It is..." He gestures a half circle and closes his hand to signal the end. "a song." he states. 

"Microphone check." he says. Gino and Do are standing next to (Boy's Name) like bodyguards. "I will dedicate the best love song to (Y/N)." He looks over to Do to do their part. Gino and Do understood as they swing their jazz hands to the beat. "Then (Y/N) will fall for me instantly." he says with determination.

 

~~~~ in (Boy's Name)'s mind ~~~~

(Y/N) is sitting in front of him with a warm glow. She smiles sweetly to him. (Boy's Name) is admiring her in a red laced dress. A cream colored blazer accentuates her figure. 

"(Boy's Name)!" she reacts to his song. Her smile fades and tears threaten to drop. "Sorry for the past. Without noticing you, I liked such a despicable guy." she smiles again. "I'm such an idiot." She is pleading for his forgiveness based on her sweet innocence. 

(Boy's Name) walks forward to his beloved. Gino and Do were still doing their jazz hands in the background. But right now, (Boy's Name) was focusing on the red goddess.

"Don't cry." he calmly orders her. He leans down a bit and places his hands on her cheeks. Both of them close their eyes to slowly move in on their first kiss. 

~~~ End of (Boy's Name) mind ~~~~

 

Gino and Do were starting at their friend with his legs spread apart and leaning toward the empty chair in front of them. They look at each other clueless as to what the heck (Boy's Name) was doing.

"What's going? Is this part of the song?" Gino asks Do. (Boy's Name) still had his lips puckered and eyebrows raised. 

The arrival of (Y/N), (F/N), and the rest of Class F arrive at the party room. (F/N) has her arm wrapped around (Y/N)'s arm because she was excited to have her best friend with her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, guys." (F/N) exclaims excitedly. Gino and Do were waving to them. (Boy's Name) snaps out of it to realize his delusion. 

"Huh? It was the best part." (Boy's Name) whines. Gino and Do got off the stage to finally meet (Y/N) and greet the guests. They were in awe on how the room was decorative. When they got to the table filled with food, they were all jumping in excitement. 

"The yakisoba noddles look so good!" (F/N)'s classroom friend mentions. With a deep sigh, (Boy's Name) gets off the stage to greet his classmates. "Can we start eating?" she asks. 

"Yes, go ahead. I prepare the best for tonight." (Boy's Name) responses. He takes of the apron and slings it on his right shoulder. The students of Class F start to get their grub on by passing the plates around to dig into the feast. In her red laced dress and cream colored blazer, (Y/N) walks over to him.

"Wow! You made all of this by yourself, (Boy's Name)." (Y/N) asks him. He nods his head and chuckles. He beams with pride at her impression. He blushes at the compliment. (F/N) walks over to them in her (color) dress.

"So this is why you don't study for exams." (F/N) jokes.

"Shut up, (F/N)." (Boy's Name) scold her. She puts her fingers in front of her lips.

"Oops, my bad. I meant to say, cooking is the only thing you're good at." she teases him again. 

"Erusai!"

 

Everyone was enjoying (Boy's Name)'s homemade dishes. (Y/N) places some of the yakisoba noodles on her place. (F/N) and her other friend were eating the chicken satay with peanut sauce. Using chopsticks, (Y/N) takes a bite of the yakisoba noodles. Swallowing it, she was amazed.

"Wow, it's so good. I have to admit, (Boy's Name) yakisoba noddles are quite good." (Y/N) compliments. (Boy's Name) walks behind her with a smile of success. He leans his head between (Y/N) and (Y/N).

"Right?" he asks as the two ladies look at him. (Y/N) turns around to face him. "Ah, (Y/N). You have a bit of seaweed on your face." he says. Before she could turn around to grab a napkin, (Boy's Name) places a hand lightly on her shoulder. "It's okay. I got it." 

He softly rubs his thumb on the corner of her lip. The rest of the party guests were too involved with stuffing their faces to know what was going on. The scene did not go unnoticed when Kyoya walks into the room with an unsatisfied expression. (Y/N) chuckles awkwardly until she looks at the doorway. She blinks her eyes a couple of times at the sight of her senpai.

"Ootori-senpai." she says. (Boy's Name) turns his head around to see him standing right there. His jaw drops at the surprised arrival of his love rival. Kyoya was dressed in a sleek dress shirt and dark dress pants. The rest of the Host Club begin to arrive at the party room. 

"Well, what do you know? It's Class F of Tonan High School." the twins say in unison. 

"Oh look, it's (Y/N). What a surprise!" Honey noted. Mori walks in to stand next to Honey. 

"(Y/N)! You look magnificent in that dress." Tamaki compliments her. Haruhi slowly walks in with an unimpressed expression towards Tamaki. She figured the Host Club would do something like this. 

The girls from Ouran High School arrive like the room was some foreign place. Being this was a commoner's restaurant, the girls were observing the area. They continue to walk toward the opposite side of the room divider. They were the other guests assign to the party room.  
Class F look upon the arrival of the strangers. Some of the boys were actually fawning over the Ouran High School girls in their high-class dresses. The girls were love-struck by the Host Club members. 

"What? Are you guys using the other side of the room?" (Boy's Name) shouts to the Host Club. The girls walking by are whispering to each other on what the talking monkey was shouting about.

(Boy's Name) was shock at the arrival of the Ouran High School students. (Y/N) facepalms at the fact the Host Club were never really going to let her get out of their schemes. (F/N)'s eyes were widen to vast amount of Ouran High School girls tagging along the Host Club. 

"Oh sh*t, I thought that the Host Club were only coming to the party." (F/N) says. Both (Boy's Name) and (Y/N) turn their heads to her. She looks between them to wonder about their surprise. "What? Tamaki-senpai called me to wonder where the party was taking place. He said the Host Club wanted to hang out with us." 

"(F/N)! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" (Boy's Name) angrily whispers to her. She shrugs her shoulders. 

"I wanted them to meet the rest of us and come party with us. I gave him my number for a reason. Plus, he said Haruhi would be coming too. What's the big deal?" she asks him. 

"Sorry about that, (F/N). Kyoya-senpai didn't want us to bail out on our moonlight party. So Tamaki-senpai decided to bring the moonlight party here." Hikaru explains to her.

"Plus, he wanted to have the chance to party in a commoner's restaurant. He thought this is a perfect opportunity to understand Haruhi more." Kaoru explains.

"This is our first time in a commoner's restaurant. It's super exciting, huh?" Honey asks Mori.  
"Mhm." Mori grunts.

"We have our guests to attend to. (Y/N), you can chose to stay with your friends. That is, if you are willing additional errand duties like clean-up." Kyoya says as he walks to the other side of the room.

(Y/N) angrily growls at him. She had the appearance of a ferocious cat at this point.The rest of the Host Club follows Kyoya to the other room. Tamaki apologizes to (Y/N) for Kyoya's bluntness.

"Don't you worry, (Y/N)-chan. As long as you come over to our party, you won't have to work like a slave. It would very uncanny to treat Haruhi's best girl friend so cruelly." Tamaki states to her.

Haruhi pulls Tamaki by the ear and apologizes for the intrusion. They were last to arrive to the other side of the room. (Boy's Name) curses them for their rich-class status, especially to Kyoya.

 

(Boy's Name) stands in front of the microphone. He taps it a few times to make sure it was in working order. He clears his throat.

"Alright, everyone. Thank you all for coming." he says. Class F and (Y/N) pay attention to him. "I know this holiday is meant for girls to give chocolates to a lucky guy, but (F/N) and I figured it would be celebrate together. Even though we don't have dates, we still have each other, right?" (Boy's Name) smiles, not knowing he caused more depression in the room. Way to blow off their self-esteem. 

Waiters of the restaurant were pushing carts of expensive foods. Everyone turn their heads, gasping at the delicious food. When the carts were going to the other side of the room, their dreams of eating it were ruined. 

"It's so sparkling." (F/N)'s friend spoke.

"What kind of food is that?" Gino asks.

"They have foods from all around the world." Do says.

"Wow! French, Chinese, Italian,...they got everything." (F/N) awes while eating a piece of chicken. 

Class F students were envious that the Ouran students were able to afford all this exquisite food. (Y/N) was getting ticked off at the fact the Host Club are practically boasting their social status right in front of the Class F kids. (Boy's Name) wanted to know what was going on. He got of the stage to look at the other side of the room. The girls were enjoying the appetizers and dishes brought to them. 

"This is delicious." Momoka Kurakano, the Vice president of Class 1-A says when she bites into an appetizer.

"The food is from Robuchon in Evisu." Kimiko Sakurazuka, Momoka's best friend, says.

"The famous Robuchon?" Momoka asks. They wander a bit before coming across Kyoya.

"My family is a good customer of their chef. We were allow the chance to be catered by him. With the restaurant's permission, of course." Kyoya explains.

"Wow! That's so impressive." Kimiko says.

Class F were envious of them. (Boy's Name) was practically glaring at the scene through the bedazzled room divider. 

"Even in a situation like this, there is a difference between Class A and Class F." Gino says.

"But they are not Class A from Tonan." (F/N) reminds him. Gino whines a bit. (Y/N), having enough of their patheticness, moves away from the room divider. She takes a bite of the yakisoba with a big smile to her face.

"Yum, this dish is so good." She takes a bite from the hot dog. She loudly yums to prove a point to Class F. "The sausage is really good, too." The entire Class-F are wondering what she was doing. "Right everyone?" she asks them. 

Understand that they should be grateful for this food, and also for trying to up themselves on Class 1-A., they continue digging into the feast. They were causing a ruckus by having a good time. (Boy's Name) sits on the stage, feeling bad that he couldn't provide (Y/N), let alone his classmates, to a gourmet feast. Standing up, he decides to not let this drag him down. He goes on to eat with them.

 

Haruhi is overlooking their party. She feels bad at how the Host Club is unintentionally mocking them. Even more so, she really wished she could go over there and join in on the friendly atmosphere. 

So what's stopping her...?

Nothing, that is what. 

That's why it shocks the Host Club and their guests when Haruhi is walking over to Tonan High School Class F's party.


	13. Spiteful Kiss

Tamaki's jaw literally drops to the floor when he saw his precious 'daughter' is going to the other side of the room. The Host Club are wondering why Haruhi suddenly left their party. Even the girls are surprised to see Haruhi leave their side of the room.   
The little party of Class F is silent when they notice the presence of the brunette Host. The Tonan students were curious as to why an Ouran Academy student was coming to their party. 

"Hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka." the brunette bows respectfully to them. They greet to her in return. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I was wondering if it would be alright to join you guys?" she asks calmly. 

"EH?!!!" the entire room said in unison. While everyone was surprised to hear Haruhi's request, (Y/N) grabs a clean plate to fill it with samples of (Boy's Name)'s cooking. She walks over to Haruhi with the plate of food in hand. 

"Of course! We're friends after all. And I'm sure (Boy's Name) would love to hear what you have to say about your cooking." (Y/N) responses. She gives the food to Haruhi. Tamaki goes on to full panic-mode. 

"Haruhi! What do you think you're doing? You can't just go and leave our party! And what if that food is badly cooked. You could get food poisoning!" Tamaki screeches out loud. Haruhi ignores his banter as she takes a bite of the yakisoba noodles. After swallowing it, she gives a smile. 

"It's delicious." Haruhi says. The party guests note how Haruhi is being truthfully honest. She takes a bit of the corndog and said she likes the side dishes as well. 

"So a rich kid likes (Boy's Name)'s cooking?" Gino asks Do. A shrug was his response. 

"No you dunce! Haruhi is (Y/N)'s childhood friend. Like her, Haruhi earned a scholarship to attend Ouran Academy. She's a commoner like us." (F/N) responds. 

"EEHH??!!!" the Tonan Class F students were shocked. (Boy's Name) went up to Haruhi and taps on her shoulder. She shifts her attention from the food to him. 

"So you really like my cooking? How is it? It's not too salty or anything?" he asks her. Haruhi shakes her head.

"No, it really is delicious. You have to share your secrets with me. I want to learn more recipes to cook them for my dad." Haruhi asks him. The Ouran Academy girls were fawning over how Haruhi is so considerate of her father. Feeling his pride growing bigger with each second, (Boy's Name) could not resist the request. 

Tamaki, on the other hand, is not happy a boy is getting close to his precious 'daughter'. That is when Tamaki immediately charges up to (Boy's Name) and grabs his shirt. It panics everyone to see the blonde Host being so aggressive. 

"(Boy's Name)! You stay away from Haruhi! You said you liked (Y/N), and yet you are casually trying to seduce her best friend! As Haruhi's daddy, I forbid you from seeing her." Tamaki accuses. (Boy's Name) looks at him with the same rage.

"Huh? I'm not trying to get with Haruhi. (Y/N) is the only girl for me. I would never stoop so low as to cheat on her with her best friend. And what do you mean you're Haruhi's dad?" (Boy's Name) asks Tamaki. (Boy's Name) breaks free when Tamaki loosened his grip on him.

"Alright now, I believe the wisest course of action is to calm down from this pointless bickering." Kyoya comments. Everyone focuses their attention to the Shadow King. (Boy's Name) tsk at him.

"You think you're better than us just because you're smart and rich. You would never know what it's like to work in order to make ends meet. Don't go talking around like you know the world." (Boy's Name) says to Kyoya with disdain. Kyoya pushes up his glasses before looking at him with confidence. 

 

"You're right. I don't know what it's like to live a commoner life. However, you should not be talking either. Seeing how you'll only solve problems with your muscles." Kyoya says to (Boy's Name). Everyone gasps at Kyoya's sudden abrasiveness. As much as (Boy's Name) would love the chance to fight him, he knew better than to hit Kyoya in a public place. He swiftly leaves the party room.

Upset with how Kyoya treated (Boy's Name), she glares at him. She decides to run after (Boy's Name). The party guests were chatting among themselves about the scene that unfold. Kyoya had a frown written on his expression to see (Y/N) leave to chase after (Boy's Name).

 

Your POV

Dang it, Kyoya! Why did you have to go and say that stuff. I would love to give him a piece of my mind, but I ran after (Boy's Name) to make sure he doesn't leave the restaurant. 

"I need a change of rooms please." (Boy's Name) asks the front desk. I see him chatting with the sever at the front desk. 

"All the other rooms are reserved tonight." the sever responds. Sighing with disappointment, he places his hands on the server's shoulders.

"Please make it work for us. I'm begging you! This is our Valentine's Day party. We can't enjoy it if the other people are next to us." (Boy's Name) pleads. I ran up to them.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." the server explains to him with guilt. 

"(Boy's Name)." I say. He looks over to me.

"(Y/N), we're getting a different room." (Boy's Name) says. The server could not take it anymore. I could see it written on his facial expression.  
"I've already told you. There's nothing I can do to get a new room for you, sir." the server responds. 

"The room we have already is fine. I'm sorry for troubling you tonight." I tell the server. I grab (Boy's Name)'s hand to signal him to come with me. "Let's go, (Boy's Name)." I say to him. 

"But (Y/N)..." he tries to say before I cut him off from his sentence. I keep pulling him away from the front desk.

"Come on, (Boy's Name). I know what Kyoya said was wrong, but you can not let his words get to you. Let's try to get along just for tonight." I explain to him calmly. I keep leading him down the hallway, so we can have a private chat.

(Boy's Name) is on the edge right now. We stop by a few lamps and paintings in the hallway. Our reserves room is right down the hallway. He's leaning against wall, mentally beating himself up with the situation. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes in anger. I take his arm to try to calm him down.

"You made a promise to me." I tell him. "You promised me that you were going to find your dream. You were going do something that only you can do, and that no one else can. Don't let anyone stop you from achieving your goals." I say. 

He takes a few moments to cool down. I keep my hand on his arm, rubbing it up and down a bit to show him that I got his back. After a few minutes, he shakes his head in agreement. 

"You're right." (Boy's Name) says. He turns his head to look at me. "Thank you, (Y/N)." I nod my head as a way to say you're welcome. He chuckles for a moment. He shifts his body to face me. He has a smirk on his face. "You still got a bit of seaweed left on your lips." he says.   
I raise my eyebrow at him until I remember I kept eating the food before wiping my lips off with a napkin. I giggled at the embarrassment. (Boy's Name) takes his right hand to wipe off the seaweed from my lip. 

 

3rd Person POV

Kyoya walks into the hallway from behind (Boy's Name) and (Y/N). He carefully watches how very close (Boy's Name) is leaning into (Y/N). It's as if they were about to kiss. Gino and Do, whom were sneakingly watching the scene unfold from the men's room, noticed the Shadow King's presence. They were panicking.

"Ootori!" Gino and Do say in unison. (Y/N) shifts her head to the left to see Kyoya standing there. (Boy's Name) removes his hand from (Y/N)'s face and turns his head around to see Kyoya. The cool-type Host was not in the least bit happy to see them together. 

"Well then, I'll be heading back first." (Y/N) nervously chuckles. She quickly run pasts Kyoya and heads back to the party room. (Boy's Name) leans his back against the wall with his hands in his jean pockets. 

"What are you doing here, Mr. Genius? Are you worried about (Y/N) and I?" he questions Kyoya. Bluntly ignoring him, Kyoya continues to walk down the hallway. "Are you jealous?" (Boy's Name) asks. He keeps on walking and starts to pass (Boy's Name). "Hey! I'm talking to you." (Boy's Name) stops him by putting his hand on his shoulder. He turns Kyoya around, so they can talk face to face. "While you are busying studying your life away, I'm working hard to become successful." he tells Kyoya. Thinking his words to be foolish, Kyoya does not bother to look at him. "I made a promise with (Y/N)."

"Hearing from someone who could not make it to Ouran Academy, it sounds like sour grapes. Don't you think?" Kyoya looks at (Boy's Name), questioning about his ability to get good results. Not letting Kyoya get to him, (Boy's Name) puts on a hopeful smile.

"Finding my dream is not the only promise I made with (Y/N)." (Boy's Name) crosses his arms with determination. "Tonight, I will kiss (Y/N)." he declares. Realizing what he said, (Boy's Name) blushes a bit. "To kiss her..." he stutters. 

"Dream on." Kyoya tells him as he continues to walk way. However, the next words (Boy's Name) says from his mouth immediately stops Kyoya from his tracks.

"(Y/N) met up with me in a cafe late one night." Kyoya listens carefully, taking in all what (Boy's Name) has to say. "After high school, I'll graduate and achieve my dream. She'll finally realize who truly loves her. It's too late for you to be jealous. Go find yourself a rich girl that'll actually put up with you. (Y/N) is mine." (Boy's Name) boldly states. He turns around and heads into another room.

Gino and Do swiftly follow (Boy's Name) into the room where their musical instruments are, planning to set up for (Boy's Name)'s plan to sing to (Y/N). Kyoya is standing there, taking in on all what (Boy's Name) had to say. 

 

Your POV

I walk back into the party room. The room is still divided into two parts. I see Haruhi was forced to go back to the Ouran Host Club's party since Tamaki is literally clinging onto her for dear life. Taking a deep breath, I clap my hands and enter the room to grab everyone's attention.

"Hey you guys, I have an idea. Why don't we just combine our sides of the room? It's Valentine's Day! A day of roses and chocolates is nothing compared to a big festivity such as this." I exclaim. Hearing me out, Tamaki stops clinging onto Haruhi like he heard of the greatest plan ever.

"She's right, everyone! Our job is to make every girl happy. And I'm sure there are some lovely single ladies in Class F that would love for us to host them." Tamaki puts on his charm to make the girls squeal like fangirls. Hikaru and Karou jump in on the pep talk.

"Plus, we want to try out Class F's food platter." Karou mentions.

"Yeah, we're rich. We never had yakisoba noddles before." Hikaru says. It was settled. Mori-senpai took the room divider and places it off to the side. Everyone introduces among themselves. The boys were given fair warning to not doing anything inappropriately to the Host Club's guests. We all helped out in moving stuff around to give the room more space.

(F/N) dashes off to grab a platter of food from the Ouran Host Club. She wants to try rich people food so badly. She and a bunch of her other friends were fawning over the fancy food. I got distracted with chatting among Haruhi and (F/N) that I failed to notice Tamaki grabbing the microphone. 

"Alright everyone! Since it's Valentine's Day, let's us decide who will (Y/N) be paired up with tonight's first dance?" Tamaki announces. Everyone mutters amongst themselves at the juicy idea he had.

"Huh? Wait a minute, why does it have to be me?" I ask him. 

"I nominate she dances with Ootori-senpai!" Momoka Kurakano shouts out. 

"Oh, they would make a lovely couple." Kimiko Sakurazuka agrees. While the two best friends were fawning over the idea, there were others Kyoya's fangirls who were not so open to the idea. 

"Hey, what about Haruhi? They're childhood friends. It could lead into something more." one of (F/N)'s friends mention. Some of Haruhi's fangirls did not fancy the idea to much. 

"But Hikaru or Karou would be a perfect match for (Y/N)? Maybe she could even have two boyfriends." another girl from Tonan says. That brought the girls dying over the fantasy. 

Even though some of the Tonan boys tried to mention themselves into dancing with me, the others girls quickly dismissed them. 

"Awesome! I can't believe it brought this level of fangirling is at its height. This is too real!" a voice says with the motor running. We all quiet down to see Renge somehow coming from the floor with this large platform. We see Renge laughing boisterously. In that gown from what I assume is another cosplay, the Tonan boys were quite sparkled from her appearance. 

"Wait a minute, how is something like that in the restaurant?" (F/N) questions with a sweat drop. I told her to not even bother with it. 

"Listen up, everyone! As the manager of the Host Club, I believe it is in the best interest to have the School-Girl Type Hostess dance with our Cool-Type Host." Renge explains. "Just imagine the tension between those two already. (Y/N) has been rejected only to finally have the chance to dance with him. Once Kyoya-senpai realizes his mistake, he'll never let her go. This drama can make me eat three bowls of rice!" Renge gushes over in a high-pitch voice. 

"Three bowls of rice? Eat that amount and you're bound to gain weight without proper exercise." (F/N) states. 

"Like I would ever fall in love with a simpleton girl like her." We all turn to see Kyoya coming into the party room. 

"A simpleton girl like me? You're a cold-hearted jerk!" I tell him off. 

"But you're in love with that cold-hearted jerk." Kyoya smirks. Oh crap, did he really have to go and say that?! Everyone in the room were chatting amongst themselves at the juicy gossip they heard. Seriously, do these guys have nothing else to talk about. I've had it with Kyoya.

"You dare to speak that way to me. Disrespecting me every step of the way." I threaten him. "You think you toy with me. Well, I happen to have a trick or two up my sleeve." Kyoya looks at me suspiciously. 

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoya questions. 

"This!" I pull out the mysterious black notebook Kyoya always writes in. Kyoya blinks for two seconds before realizing I stole his notebook.   
"How did you get that?" Kyoya asks me angrily. I chuckle at his naive mental state.

"(F/N) found it lying around on the other side of the room before handing the notebook over to me." I respond. Kyoya pierces his gaze at her. She holds her hands up like she was accused of something she didn't do.

"Wait a second, let me explain. When we were combining the sides of the room, I found it lying on a chair. I ask (Y/N) to hold onto it while I move the chair to a different spot." she explains. Now Kyoya was directing his attention to me.

"Doesn't matter how I got it. It's time to finally see what you are really writing in this book." I announce. When I was about to open to the first page, the host club were screaming in fear. 

"AHH!!! (Y/N)!!! Why did you take Mother's notebook? Don't you know the consequences you'll be facing? Mommy will never truly love you if you do anything to that notebook!" Tamaki tries to persuade me.

"Give it back now! The contents of that notebook don't matter if you die as a result." Hikaru explains.

"No matter the juicy details inside, either that black notebook might kill you or Kyoya-senpai will kill you!" Karou panics. 

"(Y/N)-chan! Please don't do this! Kyoya-chan is in a very bad mood right now." Honey-senpai cries out.

"Return it now while you have the chance." Mori-senpai warns me. 

"Of for the love of baloney, everyone should just chill out for two seconds! Just give him back the notebook, (Y/N)." (F/N) scolds at me.

Before Haruhi could get a word in edgewise, Kyoya grabs my wrist. He takes the notebook back swiftly, still gripping onto my wrist.

"Come with me." he demands. He drags me out of the room with the party guests in shock. 

 

3rd Person POV

While everyone in the room is in a gossiping about Kyoya taking (Y/N) away, (Boy's Name) comes into the room with Gino and Do following him to the stage. Gino had his Tamborine, and Do had the electric guitar. 

"Hello! Everyone from Tonan High School Class F and Ouran Academy students!" (Boy's Name) speaks into the microphone. Everyone directs their attention to the trio on stage. The spotlights were hitting them for their musical performance. "Are you guys having a good time?" he screams into the microphone. Gino and Do were checking their instruments before they begin.

"Yes!" everyone shouts in unison. They cheer in excitement to the drama that's going on tonight. The room darken while the stage had all the colorful lights focusing on the little band.

"I, (Boy's Name), am going to rock the house down!" he exclaims. The crowd cheers. "I made this song for a girl I love." (Boy's Name) says. He looks among the crowd to search for her. Do starts playing the guitar, hyping up everyone to the sound of music. "The feelings I've had for five years, I will play them for you. This song is called '(Y/N), My Love'."

"What!? How could he do this to us? Now Kyoya has to fight even harder to win (Y/N)'s love." Tamaki panics in a corner. Haruhi manages to calm him down when she places a hand on his shoulder. 

"Calm down, senpai. (Y/N) is with Kyoya-senpai. I doubt she could hear the song right now. But, I kind of feel bad for the guy. He's playing this song dedicated to her, and she's not here right now." Haruhi whispers. 

"It's his lost." Hikaru and Karou shrug it off. 

With Gino bringing his Tamborine into the beat of the music, (Boy's Name) starts singing. 

 

I love you, I love you, I love you. ~  
La, la, la. La, la, la. ~  
I love you.~   
"(Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)!" everyone chants along and clapping hands. Gino and Do were encoring them to continue chanting her name.   
Tonan is a lonely high school. Really. ~  
Everyone is looking the other way. Really. ~  
But (Y/N), your smile always brighten the day. ~

 

Meanwhile, Kyoya drags (Y/N) to the back of the restaurant. He turns her around, so her back is align with the wall. He puts his left hand near the side of her hand for her take this seriously. 

"What is it?" she asks him in an upset tone.

"You caused quite the commotion back there." Kyoya states bluntly. Angry at how Kyoya is prying off as the innocent one, (Y/N) glare at him.  
"I'm not scared of you. You made fun of my feelings for you."

"Really? If you want to, you can pay me back with y-" Kyoya smirks. 

"Shut up! That line is overused at this point now. You know how the saying goes. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me three times, I'm seriously gonna report you for repeating a sexual harassment line." (Y/N) states. 

 

~ At the party room ~

Do you know~  
That I'm glad ~  
To have met you. ~ The crowd cheers when (Boy's Name) takes a pause.   
I'm, I'm, I'm ~  
Just happy. ~  
"(Y/N)!!" (Boy's Name) exclaims as he tries to locate his crush.

~ back outside to the restaurant ~

"I'm done with you. I'm going to quit loving you." Kyoya's eyes narrow a bit at the determination she's supposedly making.

"Ah? So will you forget about me?" he asks. 

"That's right. Now I know what kind of person you are. Your cold personality disgusts me. I will forget about you and find someone else who truly loves me." (Y/N) boldly states. 

"Then.. try to forget me." Kyoya states as he presses his lips upon hers. (Y/N)'s eyes widen to see Kyoya kissing her. Moments pass by, yet Kyoya is still implementing the kiss. The glowing lights and sounds of the city traffic, the full moon up in the sky, and the softness of lips were overwhelming her.  
Kyoya finally pulls away, giving (Y/N) a serious look with his onyx eyes. He smirks at her dazed reaction. Composing himself, he walks away. Still starstruck by what happen, she couldn't move a muscle.

"Serves you right." Kyoya replies. He turns back at her with a push of his glasses. He starts walking out to call for a ride home from his family's chauffeur. 

 

(Boy's Name) looks frantically around the room. 

"(Y/N)! I will never stop loving you." he pauses for a bit. Gino and Do were too busy playing their own instruments to notice how serious their friend is. "I'll marry you just like I promise. When I find something to set my mind to, I'll achieve it!" (Boy's Name) states into the microphone with determination.   
As for (Y/N), she slowly slides down the wall. She sits on the ground in shock. She lightly presses her fingertips to her lips. 

Kiss. He took my first kiss. The kiss that's meant to be something special. So why is it that Kyoya's the one who stole my first kiss. (Y/N) thinks to herself.


	14. Aihara Restaurant

Your POV

When I woke up in the morning, I can't help but feel the warmth on my lips when Kyoya-sempai pressed his lips against mine. I know it sounds stupid like the line came from a drama or anime or something like that. The thing is... Kyoya-sempai, who is known for having a cold exterior side to him, has warm and soft lips. 

"Well, Well, (Y/N). Care to explain what happened when Kyoya-sempai whisked you away?" the twins questions with a cheeky grin on their faces. The Host Club were in Music Room #3 when Hikaru and Karou decide to get up in my business. All I was doing was starting out the window. Why don't they just go bother Tamaki-sempai and leave me alone?

"I don't see why you feel entitled to know what happened between us." I tell them. 

"Hmmm." they hummed. "So you admit something happened between you two." they purred. Dang it! 

 

"Ugh, that's not what I meant-"

"Hey, now that I think about it..." Tamaki-sempai interrupts me. The three of us look over to him. He paces the room from a few steps, his hand on his chin to what it appears to be processing information like a detective. "Kyoya texted me to excuse himself from the Valentine's Day party." Tamaki-sempai ponders. 

"And you didn't return to the party either." the twins were getting more cheekier by the millisecond. They were getting too close for my own comfort. I couldn't help but sweat a little by the thought of them finding out Kyoya stole my first kiss.

"And you appear to be warm, (N/N)-chan. You seem to be sweating. Do you want from milk?" Honey-sempai asks, holding a cup of the white liquid. Mori-sempai has a carton of milk in his hand. Where did he get that?

"It's good for you. You should drink some." Mori-sempai suggests. Maybe Haruhi bought it since it looks like a carton of milk sold at commoner supermarkets. 

"No thank you." I decline my upperclassmen. The sound of snapping is heard. We notice Tamaki-sempai.

"I got it!" Tamaki-sempai exclaims. Crap, did he really figure it out?! Tamaki-sempai points at me. 

"Kyoya gave her a month's worth of errands for stealing his notebook, (Y/N) pleaded to Kyoya for mercy, he refused at first but caved in when he sees her crying tears of sadness. However, he left her in the cold air without bothering to give her his jacket and now poor (Y/N) has gotten a cold!" The twins and I sweat-drop at the statement from the king of the Host Club. No, something like this should have been expected. 

"Boss, don't you think that's overexaggerating." Hikaru comments. I look over to the ginger with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"Yeah. For stealing Kyoya-sempai's notebook, I'd bet she would not live to see the next day." Karou says. Tamaki softly smiles in signal to mean he's got some sort of idea in his mind. And I don't mean the idea that most logical people have.

"Apparently, Kyoya is realizing the ice cold heart will soon be melting by the warmth love (Y/N) has for him. It's perfect! Our school-girl type hostess will be the princess that will finally lift my friend from an eternity of lonely companionship." Tamaki boasts. Sparkles glitter in his blue irises with the spotlight practically on him. 

"This is starting to sound a lot like a shojo manga than a normal school day." Haruhi mentions. 

"Since when was this school considered normal?" I ask her. She turns to me.

"Good point."

 

Today was a rather awkward day. When Kyoya and I were conducting business in the Host Club, he acted like the kiss never happened. He still treated me the same, cold with slight hints of teasing. He's feeling the shade of it all today. Especially when he commented that the make-up the twins forced me to wear today look like a clown face-painted me. 

Haruhi and I were about to walk home when I couldn't help but notice an unfamiliar girl standing at the courtyard. Her long perfect peach colored hair and icy blue eyes stood out the most of her features. She was wearing a green spring dress with a white jacket and some nude high heels. 

"Haruhi, have you seen her before?" I nudge at her. Haruhi looks over to the brunette I'm pointing at. 

"No, I haven't. Is that an Ouran High School uniform in her hands?" she asks. I look more closely to see she was holding the uniform in a dry cleaning protective covering. The two of us hid behind some pillars to observe this mysterious girl. 

"Wow, she's really pretty." I admitted. 

"You're pretty too." Haruhi compliments me. I roll my eyes over to her. Chuckling for a bit, I stare at Haruhi.

"Thanks for pointing out my insecurities. I mean, does she not eat? She's got like a perfect figure. She looks like she can be a supermodel or a K-pop star." I tell her before looking back at the brunette. 

"Does she? I tend to overlook a person's appearance and take a good look at the person inside." Haruhi sincerely says. Smiling at her honesty, I look over to her with a nod in agreement. 

"Because it's a lot more fun that way. It's what makes you a good friend." Haruhi smiles. We look back at the brunette. She seems to be standing around, waiting for someone. Twirling strands of her hair for a bit, we also notice Kyoya coming from the side of her. He walks pass her before the brunette follows him. 

"Ootori-kun." He recognizes the girl calling for him. Our jaws drop to see how Kyoya is acknowleding a strange girl. Not to mention a beautiful girl. 

"No way, Kyoya-sempai knows her?" Haruhi asks. The brunette and Kyoya-sempai were walking alongside each other. 

"We're going to be in the same classes. Isn't that great?" she says. 

"Yes. I believe we have the same advanced classes." he response in the tone that he usually uses with his clients during the Host Club activities. Haruhi and I kept observing them before someone had the audacity to push me right in front of walking duo. I quickly look to see familiar redheads.

"Hey, you two!" I yell at them. I look to see Hikaru and Karou grinning and pulling Haruhi away with them. I turn my attention to Kyoya and the brunette standing in front of me, as if they were waiting for an explanation. Quickly adjusting my customized school uniform, I compose myself to lessen the awkward tension. 

"Uhm...."

"Do you need something?" Kyoya asks me bluntly. I giggle for a second, pointing behind them. 

"I forgot my pencil case. So I was just going to get it from the place where I think I left it." I lie. Giggling a bit more to cover up my lie, Kyoya sighs.

"You forgot your pencil case. The same pencil case that you always put in your book bag every single time you leave for class." Kyoya states. Catching onto my lie, I quickly think of something to say. 

"I uh... just happen to forgot it today." 

"Then look into your book bag because I know for a fact you would never forget something so trivial like a pencil case. Besides, you have good memorization skills. When was the last time you forgot something?" Kyoya questions me. Dang it, he got me.The light haired girl looks over to Kyoya. 

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asks him when her eyes were gesturing to me. My heart began to race a little when she asked that. I blush at the thought. 

"Far from it." Kyoya states before walking past me. The new girl still stands in front of me. She walks a little closer to me, observing every inch of me. Would this be considered a violation on her part? She smiles at me and makes her way to follow Kyoya-sempai. 

Meanwhile, my mind is trying to process what just happened. 

1.) Kyoya-sempai did not hesitate to say 'Far from it.'   
2.) We kissed, yet he had the nerve to say 'Far from it.'   
3.) Did that brunette smirk because she thinks she's better than me?

Kyoya, you idiot! 

 

3rd Person POV

It turns out that the rest of the Host Club witness what occurred between the three of them. Many were shock at the blunt response Kyoya gave to the pretty peach-colored hair girl. 

"(Y/N) just got turn down again." the twins say in unison. 

"Poor (Y/N)-chan. I don't think she's going to recover from Kyoya-chan's mean answer." Honey whimpers while holding onto his stuffed bunny. 

"She's a tough girl. I'm sure she can recover." Mori says. 

"I can't believe Kyoya-sempai would say it so quickly like that." Haruhi worries for her friend. She looks over to the rest of the Host Club members. "It's like she was rejected like the other girls that confessed to Kyoya-sempai before she came here."

"I'm not sure. Kyoya is my very close friend. I can't imagine him being so cold to one particular girl. Even Renge did not get that kind of treatment when she first came here. It's almost as he's trying to push her away." Tamaki gives his opinion to the Host Club members. 

All of them were observing how crush (Y/N) was as she keeps on starting at the walking duo.

 

Your POV

I made it back home after saying my good-byes to Haruhi. I walk in to notice my mother wearing a nice casual dress with her hair pulled back.

"Welcome back, (Y/N)." my mother comes over to hug me. She pulls back to kiss my forehead. A worried look is written across her expression. "You look a little down. What's wrong?" she asks. I shook my head. 

"Nothing. Just tired from the train ride." I put my book bag on the couch. My mother still has the worried look on her face. She glances at the clock and panics a bit at the time. Quickly looking at the mirror in the living room, she puts on her earrings. 

"So why are you dressed up? Dad taking you on a date?" I ask, flopping onto the couch after the 'tremendous' day at school.

"We have going to the Aihara restaurant tonight." my mother says to me. I raise my eyebrow at her. 

"Grandfather's restaurant?" I ask to confirm with her. You see, my maternal grandfather retired from the restaurant before I was born. His successor was (Boy's Name)'s father since he worked hard to become a chef after graduating from Tonan High School.

"Yes. Mr. Ootori wanted to see the restaurant after hearing about it from your father. It's been a long time since we've been there together as a family. With our work and your classes, it slipped our minds. I can't wait to see Kin-chan and Chris. I'm sure (Boy's Name) will be there too. You remember playing with him when you were little, right?" my mother asks.

Oh yeah, she doesn't know I've seen him many times when he found out I went to Ouran. And that he was angry by the fact Kyoya is going to the same school as me. 

"Go and get dressed, honey. We need to be there at 7." I check my smartphone to realize it's 6:30.

"Give me a break!"

 

3rd Person POV

"Welcome." the owner of the Aihara restaurant, Kinnosuke Ikezawa, greets the guests. The guests included Naoki and Kotoko Irie, (Y/N), Mr. Ootori, Akito and Kyoya. Accompanying Kinnosuke in greeting the guest was his lovely wife, Chris Ikezawa, and their eldest son (Boy's Name). He was working there to help out his family run the restaurant. 

"Kin-chan! Chris!" Kotoko hugs both of the owners. She's so glad to see them again after so long apart. 

"Kotoko, it's been so long!" the blonde English woman gushes over her friend. Her kimono was quite beautiful in a printed green.

"Irie-kun!" Kinnosuke and Naoki shake hands. Lot of years had their indifferences gone by. The love triangle between them and Kotoko had called into a truce that still stands today. 

"It's nice seeing you again." Naoki responds. Mr. Ootori and his sons bow in respects as the owners do the same to them. (Boy's Name) was observing them in the background since this was clearly family business. 

"Ah! Is that you, (Y/N)? I haven't seen you since you were little. My, have you grown." Chris fawns over the (H/C) girl. 

"Hello." She bows in respect to (Boy's Name)'s parents.

"Wow. You definitely grown into a mature woman. You look just like your mother only with your father's hair color." Kinnosuke compliments. He chuckles and gestures his son over. "(Boy's Name), look whose here. It's (Y/N)-chan." (Boy's Name) comes over had waves at her. She response back with a wave.

"What's this? You two haven't spoken in ages and all you do is simply wave. Why don't you guys hug?" Chris pleads with her son and her friend's daughter. The two of them hesitate for a few minutes before complying to her wishes. 

The two of them hug it out which pleases the parents. However, Kyoya looks over to the side, ignoring the little display of affection between the two childhood friends. 

The guests were seated in a private section of the restaurant reserved under the Ootori name. Mr. Ootori looks around at the restaurant's decor. He seems to have approve the taste of the restaurant's style. 

"It's a lovely little restaurant your friend has. Wasn't this restaurant originally your father's, Mrs. Irie?" Mr. Ootori asks.

"Yes. He handed it down to my friend, Kin-chan, since I decided to become a nurse. With the help from Chris, he is able to remodel it more spacious and stylish." Kotoko explains. 

"Your friend Chris is the daughter of the Robbins family, is she not?" 

"Yes, she is."

"I see. I didn't knew you were good friends with her." Mr. Ootori commends on her befriending a member of the royal English family. Kotoko smiles at the praise. 

"High quality Japanese paper in this place. Quite impressive." he compliments the table settings. The adults continue to talk about the highest qualities of things within the restaurant. It has the approval of the Ootori family patriarch so far. 

(Y/N) notes how Kyoya is listening into the conversation happening with their parents. He seems to be more interested in high quality items than even glancing at her. Only a few moments pass by with (Y/N) awkwardly sitting quietly until someone brought the tea. 

"Welcome." the server greets to the guests at the table. Everyone quiets down to see (Boy's Name) handing out the first tea cup to (Y/N). 

"Ah (Boy's Name), I'm surprise to see you in the uniform already. It only seems like yesterday you were running around with mud on your pants from playing in the rain." Kotoko sighs heavenly. Her eyes were gazed at the ceiling. (Boy's Name) blushes a bit because he recalled the memory on how the mud made it look like he went number 2.

"Yes. Thank you very much, Mrs. Irie." (Boy's Name) bows in respect to her.

"I remember how your father also worked here as a trainee when my father-in-law was still running this place. You're following in your father's footstep, I assume?" Naoki Irie asks him. 

"Yes, sir. I plan to work hard to become a professional chef like him." (Boy's Name) says. 

"Good luck, (Boy's Name)." Naoki Irie smiles at him. He bows in respect to (Y/N)'s father. He was glad to get on his good side. 

"You've been good at cooking ever since you can walk." (Y/N) says to her friend. 

"Compared to my father's cooking, I still have a long ways to go. However, I'll keep improving to surpass him." (Boy's Name) says with determination. (Y/N) smiles at the confidence he is showing. 

"And I won't lose to you." (Boy's Name) came closer to Kyoya to say that to his face. Kyoya, on the other hand, was not amused. He is practically ignoring him, not bothering to look at him. (Boy'Name) pulls away to smile at (Y/N).

"I'll become a famous chef, run my own restaurant, and I'll finally come after for your heart." Naoki Irie and Kotoko were having a bad case of deja vu. 

"Be prepared for that!" (Boy's Name) tells Kyoya boldly. Mr. Ootori and Akito were witnessing on how (Y/N)'s friend was suddenly making these boastful comments to Kyoya. (Y/N) chuckles a bit to ease the tension a bit in the room. 

"(Boy's Name)! I need your help with the appetizers." Kinnosuke calls out for his son. Chris comes into the room.

"(Boy's Name)! Don't interrupt their dinner with your shouting. Go and help your father." she scolds her son. She quickly leaves to attend the other guests in the restaurant. 

"Sorry about that. I'm on my way." He turns to (Y/N) for some assistance with handing out the cups to the others to which she gladly accepts. Each person began to drink their tea. The adults were now talking about how declines the tea was. They soon began to talk about business and work at the hospital. 

Meanwhile, (Y/N) was watching to where (Boy's Name) left to aid his family out with the restaurant. Kyoya looked at (Y/N), wondering why she is smiling and gazing in the direction where (Boy's Name) left the table. He decides to take a sip of the tea and ignoring (Y/N) altogether. 

 

Your POV  
After dinner, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. When I came out, I notice (Boy's Name) leading the happy guests out the door for the evening. I bet my money they will be coming back soon for another meal. Afterwards, (Boy's Name) returns to the sushi bar to clear out the tables. I make my ways over to him.

"Hey, (Boy's Name)." I say to him. He looks up from his work. A big grin comes off his face. 

"Hey." he smiles. I stand next to him. 

"Congrads on knowing what you want to do. I'm impressed. Good luck and go all the way to achieving your dream." 

"Okay. Good luck at surviving Ouran Academy. I hope you become a doctor, so you can treat my wounds." he teases. 

"I'll be charging you for that. But, I'll give you the special friend discount." We chuckle at the little joke I made. He pats my head in a friendly manner. We talked a little before my parents told me that we needed to go back home. We thanked the Ootori family for allowing us to show the restaurant my grandfather started. It was surprising to see how they liked it. The only thing was that I felt a dark aura giving my chills down when I talked to (Boy's Name). I wonder....

 

Did Kyoya saw us?


	15. New Love Rival and Tennis

3rd Person POV

The Ootori family bid farewell to the Irie family. Also, they gives their thanks to the Ikezawa family for hosting the dinner. The Ootoris and the Iries plan to continue having more of these dinners as a way to keep up to date with the Tonan hospital.  
The next day was a brand new day. Except with the usual lectures, exams, and a certain pair of ginger twins teasing the (hair color) school-girl type hostess, (Y/N) has yet to discover who the mysterious girl that Kyoya was acquainted with. 

 

Your POV 

Kyoya and I were alone in Music Room #3. It is our job to clean up today's hosting. Plus, Kyoya wishes to finish up calculating the 'profits' from the online auction bids. Apparently, Haurhi's used pen sold for about 50 thousand yen. The lengths her fangirls go to is unbelievable. Now, I have to be the one to explain to my friend why she is suddenly missing a pen. 

"(Y/N)." I hear Kyoya calling my name. He is packing up his laptop. "We're all finished here. You can go home now. You don't want to miss the train ride home." I nod at him. I finish up cleaning the tables before putting away the cleaning rag. 

"Uhm Kyoya..." I speak up. 

"What is it?" he asks softly. He crosses his arms. With his posture, it looked like he was scolding me. Probably thought I was wasting his time. I sigh to work up the courage to ask about that new girl with the blue eyes. 

"Who was that girl? The one from yesterday. She seemed to know you." I ask him. He uncrosses his arm as his posture was a bit more relaxed. 

"Oh. You mean Sumireko Hanabusa?" My eyes widen a bit to hear the name of the new girl, her full name nonetheless. I would assume Kyoya keeps the names of every student, or at least people he knew he could benefit from, written in the black notebook he carries around. 

"Huh? You know her full name?" I question, wanting to figure out his intentions. 

"Yes." Kyoya puts his hands in his pockets. " She is the only daughter of a very important Ootori Family client. Her father is the CEO of the Hanabusa Financial Clique. My father asked me show her around to stay on their good side. You probably memorized her name since you have the same memorization skills as your father." Kyoya continues explaining. 

"Oh, I see. It's purely business. There's no way you'd take interest in a girl romantically." I let out a few giggles. Of course, Kyoya-sempai would never take an interest in one particular girl. 

"Is that so? You're not jealous are you?" Kyoya asks with a smirk. My reaction to his response was shock.

"Huh? Haha, like that's possible." I shake it off. He's probably playing around. Kyoya looks up in the air in thought. He paces around the room a bit. 

"Come to think about it, she does have very aspiring qualities. She comes a well-respected lineage, a wealthy background, her intelligence is nothing to scoff at. And she's pretty." He explains.

"So why is she is here as opposed to studying abroad?" I question. Usually, I hear most of the students here wish to study abroad in England or France. Ouran is an elite private school, but I assume this Sumireko Hanabusa can clearly study overseas with no problems at all. 

"Most likely she is here for a purpose." He stops pacing and turns his attention to me.

"Oh, you seem out of it as of lately. I recall your promise to forget about me." he says. I'm so confused. What did he mean by that? "Wait, that's right." Kyoya continues. He comes closer to me. "We kissed, didn't we?" He puts his hand in my hair, pulling my face a little closer to his own. This is getting too uncomfortable for me.

'Is he going to kiss me again?' I close my eyes tightly, thinking Kyoya was going to kiss me. I waited to see what he was going to do, but I only hear silence.

"Now you won't be able to forget me, right." Kyoya chuckles. He pulls back from me, pleased to see his teasing got a reaction from me. He takes his school pack in his hand and walks away, feeling a sense of victory. 

'Kyoya does not care about the kiss. I should have know it meant nothing to him considering he was only teasing me.. Dang it!'  
Sounds of tumbling occur in the music room. I check over the door to the sweets stored for Honey-sempai. As I unlock the door, the host club members came rolling out. The tumbled members were blushing red. I was confused since I could have sworn they left earlier today. Only did I notice them with some wires and a tapping device. 

"Eh! Kiss!!!???" Tamaki-sempai and the twins exclaim in unison. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai look as if they saw the Grim Reaper in front of them. Haruhi had the same reaction. These guys were eavesdropping on our conversation... and they heard everything... 

 

3rd Person POV 

"Eh! Kiss!!!????" shouts the Host Club King and the twin brothers. Honey, Mori, and Haruhi were shell-shocked. 

"No way! Are you serious!?" Haruhi held her hands close to her mouth, covering them from the state of shock. 

"When? Where? How? Why?! Why didn't you guys tell us this sooner!? Ah! How could Mommy kept this a secret of Daddy!?" Tamaki runs his fingers through his hair frantically. 

"And this Hanabusa girl? Did he infer taking an interest in her?" Hikaru questions. 

"If that's the case, it means Kyoya kissed (Y/N) just to spite her!" Karou adds on. 

"Is Kyo-chan the type to fool around? I thought he knew better than to do something horrible to (N/N)-chan!" Honey cries a waterfall of tears. Mori is helping his cousin to calm down. 

"Will you guys just chill out!? If you guys been listening, he only kissed me at the party just to tease me." (Y/N) sets the record straight. Tamaki gasps at her response. 

"What!?" Tamaki dashes over to her, holding onto her shoulder in order to look into her eyes for a serious answer. "Are you telling me Kyoya did not drag you out of the Valentine's party to give you a punishment, taking it back because you began to melt his cold heart, and accidentally leaving you out in the cold air which causes you to have a cold!? He really kissed you by force!? I thought he was better than this!" Tamaki exclaims in fury. 

"I can't believe Kyoya stole her first kiss!" the twins say in unison. 

"Will you guys just shut up!!!!" (Y/N) screams to the top of her lungs. The Host Club stare at her sudden rage in bewilderment. Taking in some deep breaths, she says what she needs to say.

"Excuse me guys, but 'm going to need some time alone." Her (hair color) covers the murdersou intent of her eyes. Frighten a bit, the Host Club allows her to leave the room to go home. When she left, Tamaki bursts into tears.

"AH!! Haruhi's bestie is catching some bad angry vibes. She's mad at us. What are we going to do?" Tamaki asks the remaining Host Club members in the room. 

"Calm down, boss." Hikaru and Kaoru tell him. 

"Maybe we should have listened in on Kyo-chan and (N/N)-chan's conversation." Honey says with Mori grunting in agreement. 

"I wish you all could leave me alone." Haruhi mutters to herself. She looks to the door where (Y/N) left. She thought it would be best to let her friend have some alone time, but she hopes her friend does not get hurt in the end.

 

Your POV

I walk down the hallways for my next class. Apparently, the twins and Haruhi were actually giving me some space. It was nice at first, but it's really just boring. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually missing the trio right now. I turn around the corner to see the new girl wearing the school uniform. Her hair was pull back a bit. Standing at the entrance of Class 2-A, she appears to wait for someone. Kyoya walks over to her as she smiles to greet him. I hid around the corner to listen in on what they are talking about. 

"You're so late. I said we should go together." she pouts to him.

"Apologizes, my lady. We never made plans. You made the decision yourself." Kyoya bows a bit for her forgiveness. Sumierko brushes it off, believing Kyoya has made a good point. 

"Well, you here now. Our fathers wanted us to get along, and we need to start seeing each other more. Let's head out." she says. The two of them walk inside. I know I'm a hypocrite for eavesdropping on them, but really what does Kyoya see in her?

"Miss Irie, is that you?" I hear a voice asking me from behind. I look behind me to see an student I've never met before. He has forest green hair, jade eyes, and is quite tall He wears the upperclassman uniform and glasses too. 

"Uhm, hi." I wave to him. He smiles wide and happy. He sort of reminds me of a dork. 

"It's so nice to finally meet you. My name is Junichi Akuhei, but you can call me Jun." He says in a soft voice. Wow, he wants me to call him on a first name bases. That's rather strange for an upperclassman I never met. At least I won't forget his name.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I bow in respect to him. I look up to see class is about to start. "I'm sorry, but I need to head to my next class." I bid him farewell. Before I can go, he grabs my wrist rather tightly. 

"Hold on a sec." I stare at him confused. He now has a look of determination. "I want you!" My jaw almost drops to the floor. 

"What?" I asks him, baffled at this statement. 

"Meet me at the tennis court after school. I chanellge you to a one-on-one match." It took me a few moments to comprehend what he said.

"Eh?"

After school, Jun-sempai did not allow me to attend Ouran Host Club activities because he waited for me after class and practically kidnapped me to the tennis court. As it turns out, he is the captain of the tennis club here at Ouran Academy. I stand in a tennis uniform that was a hand-me-down from his older sister. Seems like Jun-sempai planned this whole thing out. Sumierko was a new member of the tennis club. She stands there with her fashionable tennis outfit and brans new racket. To make matters worse, Kyoya-sempai was standing by to observe us.

"Everyone! I like you to welcome (Y/N) Irie. Her father, Dr. Naoki Irie, won the championship several times while he was in tennis club. Plus, he won the Eastern Divison Championship during his senior year in high school." Jun-sempai boasts. The tennis team, except Sumierko, clap in awe. Oh great, I'm being compared to my father yet again. "Oh yes! And we have the girl's runner up from the championship last year: Sumierko Hanabusa." The tennis team claps for her. She is reveling in the attention she is getting. Never knew she was an athlete. "I know (Y/n)-chan is in the Ouran Host Club, but I asked her to have a one-on-one match against me for today."

"Do you have any tennis experience?" We look to see Sumierko asking me. She's staring at me like she is better than me. I really hate this type of not rich people. 

"Well, my father has taught me a bit when I was young." I mutter. She smirks off. 

"So you plan to go against the team captain without any actual experience. You really don't understand what is going to happen to you." I see she is trying to show pity towards me. However, I am a bit baffled.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask her. A lot of the tennis players are whispering amongst themselves. I wonder what has them chatting about.   
On the tennis court, I stood on one side and Jun-sempai stood on the opposite side of the net. With a tennis racket and tennis ball in hand, his personality seems to have changed dramatically. He looks like he is revved up for a war. 

"(Y/N) Irie! It's time to show you whose boss!" He tosses the ball into the air and hits it over to my side. Though the ball was coming at me fast, I manage to hit the ball and bounce it back to his side. 

"Whoa! She actually returns Jun-sempai's hit. And she's only had little experience." one of the tennis players says.

"Amazing! She might even beat him!" a female tennis player speaks up. 

I could tell Jun-sempai was getting frustrated with the comments and me. He is hitting the ball harder and faster, but I am able to keep up with him. If there is one thing my dad taught me is to hit it where they would least expect it. When the ball bounces on my side, I hit it back with the intent of aiming it right between his feet. The ball bounces underneath him and it goes off the court. Meaning, it's a victory for me.

"Game set! The winner is (Y/N) Irie." the announcer of the match states. I was dripping in sweat like crazy. I'm no tennis champion, but I'm glad I could keep my opponent on his toes before the final hit. 

"No!!!!!" Jun-sempai shouts in anger. Guess he is a bit of a sore loser. 

"Good game, sempai. I would love to stay, but I need to go home and take a shower." I tell him, leaving him there to wail in defeat. Before I ran off, Kyoya happen to stand near the gate entrance. He hands me a towel to wipe away my sweat.

"Thank you." 

"No problem. I must say, you were impressive out there." I blush at the compliment Kyoya gave me. Maybe he's not so bad after all. "By the way, the towel is going to cost you. We'll pay it from the photos of you we auctioned off this morning. 

"Hey, wait a mintute. Since when did you take pictures of me?"

 

3rd Person POV

The following day lead the students to discuss the events that transpire in the tennis club. They were amazed (Y/N) was able to beat the captain of the tennis team. Not only was the girl intelligent and pretty, but she was also good at sports. It was the juicy news that (Y/N) was not fond of being the center in.  
In Class 2-A, the students were on a break from lectures. The students chatted amongst themselves. Keeping in touch with social circles is very important. However, Sumireko decides to look out the window. Her cheek is resting upon her palm. She looked rather ticked off. Mostly due to the fact she notice how (Y/N) was praised by Kyoya. She felt she needed to step up her game.  
In the midst of her thought, someone walks over to her to place a particular book on her desk. She stops gazing out the window, turning to Kyoya with a smile on her face. 

"Oh Kyoya, I assume the information I gave you is quite beneficial." Sumierko takes the book contains rather sensitive documents inside. 

"Thank you for lending me the records of you family's company. I reviewed them, and I can honestly tell you that there is no need to worry about any suspicious activity. And I thank you for allowing me to look into the Hanabusa family business matters. It's been beneficial for the both of us." he responds gratefully. 

"I have something to ask of you, if you don't mind." Sumierko asks Kyoya. He listens intently. 

"Yes, Miss Hanabusa." She held out two tickets for a certain play. 

"You'd go out with me this Sunday right?" Kyoya blinks for a few moments. 

"I beg your pardon?" Sumierko twirls a peach-colored strand of hair around her finger. 

"You see, I gave you want you want. In exchange, I'd like something in return. 

"I have tickets to the kubuki play in Tokyo. My father received them from one of his clients. He has a press conference to address that day, so my father gave them to me instead. I thought of going with my friend, but she is unable to attend. This play would be more bearable if you came along with me. What do you say? One date, and we'll call it even." Sumierko devilishly smirks. Kyoya takes a few minutes to observe the play tickets she held.

"I have Sunday off. I would be honor to attend the theatre with you." Kyoya gives a light bow to her, placing a hand on his chest. 

"Really? That's great." Sumierko cheers quietly to not let Kyoya's fangirls hear. In his mind, attending the play would not kill him. However, he wanted to make a quick phone first...


	16. Observing Kyoya's Date

Your POV

"Huh? Sorry, I can't hear you. What was it again?  
....  
"...Eh? You can't come?" I spoke to (F/N) on the other end of my smartphone. 

Usually, I would relax on Sunday since I don't have school. However, (F/N) texted me last night to ask is we could go see a play together. She wanted to see the kabuki play that was happening today. Now, she is telling me that she caught a cold. She won't be able to come. I love her, but it's so frustrating because I could have slept in today. 

"Alright, then. I'll be heading back home. Hope you get better. Bye." I hang up the phone. I took a deep sigh. Afterwards, I look up to see a young couple holding hands together and smiling. I look around to see more couples. This is really awkward for me.   
There the couple standing in front of me, there's an elderly couple straight ahead, and then there's Kyoya-sempai walking alongside Sumierko, and ....

Wait a second...

I look to my left to see Kyoya-sempai walking next to Sumierko like they were on a date. 

What!? Why!?

"Why!?" I hear crying behind me. I turn around to see the green-haired team captain of the tennis club. He's weeping tears and biting down on a white handkerchief.

"Jun-sempai, what are you doing here?" I question him. He looks surprised to see me as well. 

"Oh. (Y/N)-chan." He gets to close to my face with that weeping face of his. "Why? Why is Ootori so popular with the ladies?" 

"Uhm... because he is in the Host Club. More importantly, what are you doing here?" I ask him. He furrows his eyebrows. 

"I am following Miss Hanabusa." I stare at him with disgust. This is very awkward. 

"Okay. Are you stalking her?" 

"No." He quickly responds to my question. He begins to twiddle his fingers. "I was trying to find a way to ask Miss Hanabusa out. I fell for her when I watched her match at the tournament last year. The only problem is that I can't seem to find the right time to ask her out on a date. That's why I came here." Jun-sempai explains.

I look over to see Sumierko handing the attendant two tickets to the play. Kyoya-sempai and Sumierko were walking inside the building together. Was Kyoya-sempai really lying to me this whole time about his relationship with Sumierko. Perhaps he didn't want to tell me because the Host Club would find out about it. 

"(Y/N)-chan." I was a bit startled by the voice that spoke next to me. It was Jun-sempai trying to get my attention. "This isn't the time for us to stand here and feel sorry for ourselves. Come on, let's head on inside." Jun-sempai gets out of the line and starts to head over to the front. 

"Wait, Jun-sempai." He looks at me straight in the eye.

"We can't just let them be in a dark room together. We're going to observe them." he explains. 

"How are we going to get in? The line is too long to wait for purchasing tickets. We'll never catch them in time. Jun-sempai smiles. He pulls out two tickets from his pocket.

"Whoa! Where did you get them?" I ask him as I step out of the line. 

"That's not important! Now, do you want to come with me?" he questions. I know I shouldn't be stalking my sempai, but I can't help myself to know what are Kyoya-sempai's intentions are. We walked together to the front of the entrance.

"By the way, I want a rematch." Jun-sempai demands. 

"Huh? Are you still salty about losing the tennis practice match to me? I only agreed to go against you in one match, and that was it."   
"You big meanie." Jun-sempai grumbles. 

 

Time skip ~ brought to you by Pumpkin Pete (Rwby Reference)

 

3rd Person POV

The kabuki play is a bizarre avant-garde performance about a writer wishing to make it big in the world. While Kyoya watches the play intently, Sumierko could care less about it. She was more focused on how to make Kyoya hers.   
(Y/N) and Jun were sitting behind them to observe Kyoya and Sumierko. Sumierko was about to lay her head on Kyoya's shoulder until (Y/N) quickly places the theatre's program right between the two and drop it. Kyoya and Sumierko were surprised by this action. They look behind to see no one as Jun and (Y/N) were crouching down. 

"Oh, I am sorry. I seem to have dropped my pamphlet." (Y/N) spoke with an old lady voice. Jun gives her a thumbs up. 

"Would you like it back, madam?" Kyoya asks. The two start to panic. (Y/N) signaled Jun to do something.

"Oh, that's alright. My wife can share my theatre pamphlet with me. Sorry for troubling you. But thanks anyway." Jun pinches his nose to make the nasal sound as he spoke. Kyoya and Sumierko face towards the play again. 

The play continues on. Sumierko smiles to see Kyoya being next to her. She decides to make another attempt by placing her hand on Kyoya's hand that was placed on the arm of his seat. Sumierko innocently looks away and slowly places her hand above his hand. 

What she fails to realize is how Kyoya removes his hand. Jun places his own hand where Kyoya's hand was previously on the chair. As Sumierko places her hand above another's hand, she blushes believing it to be Kyoya's hand. Jun smiles goofy with a blush to have Sumierko's hand on his own. Meanwhile, (Y/N) is creeped out by him.

 

After the play, everyone starts to head out. 

"The play was so tedious. I was expecting more from the main character." Sumierko tells Kyoya. 

"Really? How so, Miss Hanabusa?" Kyoya asks. 

(Y/N) peeks over the corner to see the two of them stopping in front of the exit. 

"Well, the ending was so cliché. The writer decides throw away his successful career to be with the woman of his dreams. This is another case of delivering the theme of love conquers all."

(Y/N) was eavesdropping on them until she hears a weird noise from behind. She gazes behind her to see Jun is obsessing over the hand Sumierko touched.   
"I am never washing this hand again." Jun states. He cradles the hand with his cheek.

"This is so disgusting. Wash that hand, or else I am not going to shakes hands with you if you come from the restroom." (Y/N) says to him. Jun stops his gushing feelings to look surprised at her.

On the other hand, Kyoya and Sumierko were still discussing the kabuki play. 

"I thought the play was interesting." Kyoya voices his opinion.

"How so?" Sumierko asks. Jun and (Y/N) remember their task. They peeked over the corner to listen in on their conversation.   
"I wonder if I were to write a novel in the near future."

"If that happens, it would be scary. Should you write about the scandals of shady companies, the whole world would be in chaos." Sumierko giggles. The two of them head outside with (Y/N) and Jun following them in tow.

 

Time skip ~ brought to you by commoner's coffee (OHSHC reference)

 

After the play, Sumierko invited Kyoya to stop by a café for some coffee. Jun and (Y/N) were at the next table, hiding behind a divider to listen in on their conversation. 

"Say, do you plan on working at one of your father's hospitals?" Sumierko asks Kyoya.

"Actually, I was planning on surpassing my brothers to become head of the Ootori family. However, my mind has started to wonder on what other careers I can accomplish after graduation." Kyoya takes a sip of his coffee. Sumeriko has a look of surprise written on her face. 

"Really? I always assume you would become involved in the medical field. Then, do you think on becoming a politician or a university professor for example?" Sumierko asks him. Kyoya places his cup down. 

"I'm still not sure."

"Then you could be a physician or even a lawyer. I'm sure you can do anything you want since you're so intelligent."  
"I wonder about that." Kyoya gazes out the window. 

"Kyoya, I know the eldest son is the one to succeed the family. But I believe that you could easily overcome your brothers and become the Ootori family patriarch." Sumierko says with a smile. Kyoya looks back her quite taken by the compliment.

"Thank you." he smiles back. 

"Anyways, I wanted to ask. What kind of girl is your type?" Sumierko asks. (Y/N) gasps. She certainly is paying close attention. Kyoya ponders on the question.

"Let's me see... I prefer a girl who is intelligent, attractive, and vulnerable." he replies before taking another sip. That peaked the curiosity of (Y/N) and Jun.

"Vulnerable? Would you care to explain?" Kyoya holds onto the cup after the sip of coffee.

"Intelligence and attractiveness are common desires when looking for a potential mate. Finding a girl with those qualities as well as being vulnerable peaks my interest." (Y/N) is curious to hear that from Kyoya. She wonders on what would define his definition of an intelligent, attractive girl who is also vulnerable. 

"Well, I like intelligent guys of course." Jun is listening in with joy to hear what Sumierko looks for in a guy. "Not the nerdy types, though. And a definite no on guys with an obsession for geek culture like Star Wars or Star Trek." That was a shot to the heart from Jun. He happens to have an entire collection of Star Wars and Star Trek merchandise imported from America.

"You know what, I think we could even be the ideal couple." Sumierko smiles at Kyoya. 

"Perhaps." Kyoya takes another sip of coffee. Cue another shot to the heart for poor (Y/N). "However..." Kyoya starts to say.

"However?" Sumierko asks. 

"Nevermind." Kyoya decides to forget about what he said. "Anyway, would you like me to call my chauffeur to give you a ride home? Or would you like to go somewhere else?" Kyoya offers. Sumierko giggles in excitement.

"I have been wanting to buy a new tennis racket. Would you like to help me pick out one?" 

"Of course."

"Alright, let's go." The two of them got up from their seats to head out. Kyoya has already paid for the coffee before leaving. 

 

Time skip ~~ brought to you by "May the Force Be With You" (Star Wars reference)

 

Your POV

Throught the day, Jun-sempai and I kept watching Kyoya and Sumierko together. He helped her pick out a new racket. He went with her to go shopping for a new dress. He even brought her closer to him in order to avoid being too close to the oncoming car. Seeing them together, they just radiate a perfect couple. Besides, I should know better than to spy on other people's date.

"What's with Ootori putting his arms around Miss Hanabusa?" Jun-sempai asks angrily. 

"I'm going home." Jun-sempai gasps. 

"But, (Y/N)-chan. How can you say that when we still have a chance?" he tries to persuade me to continue observing them. I closed my eyes in sadness. 

"This is getting to be too much for me. I can't stand to look at them anymore." Jun-sempai is listening to me. Maybe because of the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Or the breaking sound in my voice. "If Kyoya likes her, then there is no reason for me to stop them. This is a sign that we are not meant to be. I need to accept it and move on." 

"You can still fight on. I know you don't want to recognize their relationship." Jun-sempai continues to persuade me. I open my eyes. I wish to return home.

"I can't not keep doing this. If you want to stalk them, then leave me out of it." I turn around to walk back home. 

"(Y/N)-chan." 

I didn't look where I was going. I ended up accidentally bumping into a man. I quickly composed myself to apologize. Unfortunately, I bumped into his beer which spilled all over his shirt. And he looked ticked off.

"I am so sorry." I bow down to apologize again. I come up from the bow. "Uhm, would you like me to bring you a towel?" I offer. 

"Huh? What was it you're going to do about it?" the man crushed the beer can in his hand like a wad of paper. Jun-sempai and I were getting scared. "I don't want a towel. I want the money to cover the dry cleaning bill. This shirt here costs 100,000 yen. Let's say you owe me 50,000 yen for the cleaning bill." the man says. Jun-sempai starts to panic. He told me earlier how he forgot about his wallet at his house. An idiot rich person. However, something seems off.  
"But, that looks like a shirt found in a local department store." I shouldn't have said that.

"Huh? You calling me a liar?!" the man shouts at me. I cringe at this. No doubt onlookers are seeing this.

"Look, I don't have that much money. I'm flat broke." I explain to him. Jun-sempai is too scared to intervene. The man is still angry until he took a closer look at me. He smirks. 

"Well, if you don't have the money. How about you fill up my needs in a place that's been itchy to be scratched. If you know what I mean, little missy?" He instantly grabs my wrist. I yell in panic. 

"500 yen should cover your cost." another voice spoke up. All of us turn to see Kyoya-sempai and Sumierko coming over. Sumierko is hiding behind Kyoya looking a bit scared. 

"Ah, Ootori-kun." Jun-sempai sighs in relief to see him. 

"On second thought, 3 yen should be the right amount to cover the cleaning bill. That shirt is made from poor quality material. The stitching is too amateurish for a 100,000 yen shirt." Kyoya says.

"Huh? What you say?" the man lets go of me. Kyoya-sempai comes next to me to confront the man face-to-face. "I have you know this is a Ralph Lauren shirt. Or was it Marc Jacobs?.... or was it Marco Marco...?" the man begins to question himself.

"You don't even know the brand name of your shirt? You must have bought it from a sale at the a local supermarket." Kyoya smirks. There was an angry tick mark on the man.

"You little brat! I'll teach you a lesson." he shouts at Kyoya-sempai.

"Akuhei. It's your move." Kyoya says behind him. Jun-sempai is panicking and shaking in fear. Kyoya-sempai places his hand on Jun-sempai's shoulder. "I'll leave the rest to you."

"You're the one who started this argument." 

"Then show Sumierko-san what you're made of. Here. you'll need this." Kyoya hands him a racket. Hey, that's the racket I saw Kyoya help pick out for Sumierko. That's when Sumierko looks into her bag to see the racket is missing. 

"Hey, hold on. That's mine." Sumierko says. 

"Hey! Are you ready to rumble, pretty boy!" the man is practically bursting with flames. Kyoya-sempai takes my hand.

"Please accompany Sumierko-san back to her family mansion. I would not wish for her to get hurt." He starts leading us out from the crowd.

"Hold on! Kyoya!" Sumierko yells out. I look back to see the man is still annoyed at being ignored. Sumierko looks so afraid for her life. That's when I notice how Jun-sempai has the racket in his hand. 

 

Oh boy...

 

Jun-sempai becomes a totally different person when you give him a tennis racket. A very different person.

"Bring it on, you hoodlum!" Jun-sempai yells out loud before terrorizing the man with a beatdown.

"I just bought that racket. You're going to pay for this, captain!" Sumierko yells. 

 

Yeah, I'm sure they'll be fine....


	17. Zuka Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Spoiler Alert for Yuri on Ice!

After Kyoya-sempai dragged me away from the man I accidentally bumped into, we stopped by the park. I was feeling a bit parched from running. Kyoya-sempai offered to buy me a bottled water from the one of the local vending machine and agreed not to charge me for it. I was sitting on the bench as Kyoya handed me the water.

"Thank you." I tell him. Kyoya-sempai sat down next to me without saying a word. The situation was a bit tensed. I only looked at the bottled water, not daring to look at Kyoya-sempai in the eyes.

"Your welcome." I heard Kyoya-sempai whisper. I blinked before looking at him. Even though he was looking elsewhere, I couldn't help but smile. I guess it would not hurt to ask him.

"Kyoya-sempai, how did you know that Jun-sempai and I were following you?" I ask him. 

"Even an observer can see how dimwitted it was for you and Akuhei to be tailing us. It was no coincidence to see a pamphlet fall in between me and Miss Hanabusa when she tried to hold my hand during the play."

"Of course you did." I sweat-dropped.

"And...?" Kyoya fix his glasses a little to give me a small glare. 

"And I am sorry for spying your date with Sumierko-sempai. I should not interrupted since it would appear you like her so much. If you do like her..."

"As long as you apologized, I will forgive you." Kyoya-sempai softens his gaze for a while. I look at him to wonder why he interrupted my sort-of apology. "For now." he emphasizes the last part. I gulped and quickly drank the last bit of water. I tossed it in the recycle bin when I was finished. 

"Well then, let us be off." Kyoya-sempai announces. He gets up from the bench and starts walking.

"Huh?" I raise my eyebrow. What does he mean by that?

Kyoya-sempai and I were walking along the large lake in the park. Because the lake was rather large, the locals can rent out boats for at least two people. It was getting late since the sun was setting. While I was distracted by the amount of people riding in boats, Kyoya dragged me into the boat he rented out. We were in the waters as Kyoya-sempai keeps rowing. 

"I have been meaning to come here when I was in town. I needed an extra person to come join me in these waters." he explains. I looked around to notice a bunch of families eating their lunches, chatting amongst themselves, or taking pictures of the lake.

"This seems rather familiar to me. I feel like I've been here with my parents when I was little."

"So you recognize it?" Kyoya-sempai halts in rowing. I am confused on what he means by that.

"I think so." Kyoya-sempai lets out a small chuckle.

"For the girl with the perfect memory, I am rather surprised to see you don't remember this place very well."

"Care to explain." I suspiciously ask him. Kyoya-sempai lets out a smirk.

"Do you notice how there are not many couples in these waters?" I look around to confirm this.

"So what's your point?"

"This lake has a well-known story that whenever a couple rides boats in these waters, the couple will be jinxed and eventually break up." Kyoya-sempai explains. I froze for a second.

"Uhm, we are not a couple. And how would I know this place if I never-"

"Your parents rode in this lake when they were young, and that superstition has never effected them." Hold on a minute, that story is coming back to me.

"Yeah, I remember now. My parents brought me here when I was around four. We rode the boat and had picnics by this same lake." I tell him. I had so much on my mind that I almost forgot that memory. Not that I would forget a memory. It's just that I haven't really reminiscent about my childhood days lately. There's just on thing that is bugging me right now.

"Kyoya-sempai, how come you know this?" I ask him. He smiles in the usual manner whenever he greets a guest in the Host Club.

"Because your father explain the story to me over the phone. I was calling him on the usual updates on you, and I brought up the fact I was going to be around this area. Seems like he remembers better than you." It took me a few moments to process the information I learned from him. I instantly stood up when I realized my father was getting calls from Kyoya-sempai.

"What!!!??? Hold the phone! When did you start calling my father!? And how long!? And what did you say to him!? How about you start explaining yourself on why my personal life is intriguing you right now!? Do you know anything about personal boundaries!?" I began yelling and screaming at him. Kyoya-sempai grips onto the rims of the boat, holding onto it for dear life.

"(Y/N), don't stand up. You are going to tip over the boat. You are making a scene." Kyoya worriedly says to me. 

"A scene! I won't stop until you explain your-seeeellllffff!!!!!!" I should have realizes my rant cause me to rock the boat back and forth. That's when I caused the boat to flip over, and we went straight into the water. Kyoya-sempai and I emerged from the waters near our upside-down boat. 

"Are you alright?" Kyoya-sempai asks me. I cough bit bit before answering him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. However, we are going to have a long talk about this."

"That would be my line, (Y/N)."

 

3rd Person POV

Kyoya and (Y/N) were able to dry off with some bath towels Kyoya purchased in a nearby store. He phoned his chauffeur to pick them up and drop (Y/N) off at her house. The cost of the boat and the towels will be coming from additional hosting (Y/N) has to do within the next several weeks. Something that (Y/N) was forced supposed to do in order to make it up to Kyoya. 

"(Y/N), have you heard about the Stardollars instant coffee?" the twins ask in Classroom 1-A.

"Yeah. How come?" she asks them.

"We had Hescafé for quite a while now." Hikaru says.

"Haruhi just mentioned how this Stardollars coffee has more bitterness and the prices are ridiculous. Our guests have gotten used to instant coffee. It'd be a nice change of pace to try something new." Karou adds onto his twin brother's sentence. 

"So can you go out and purchase it?" the twins ask her in unison. They rubbed her head like they are fawning over a kitten. 

"Why do I feel the sudden need to punch you two?" (Y/N) mutters irritably. 

The school clocks chimes to signal the middle of the day. (Y/N) arrives back from the store to purchase some instant Stardollars coffee and ice cold frappuccinos. She is carrying them in plastic bags with one on each hand.

Her phone chimed to signal (Y/N) that she received a notification from someone. Now shifting the two bags into one hand, (Y/N) reached into her pocket to see who texted her. She unlocked her phone to see her friend (F/N) sending her a large text message.

 

(Y/N)!!!!! OMG!!! Crunchyroll has finally opened their polling votes for the 2016 Anime Awards!!!! Yuri On Ice is being nominated for multiple events. :D I'm fangirling like crazy!!!! Even Yuri and Victor are being nominated for best couple!! And their kiss from episode 7 is nominated for Most Heartwarming Scene!!!! OH!!! It's so exciting!!! I'm going to be online voting for Yuri On Ice all day! - P.S. Go out and vote for them or else I won't forgive you. >:( But I know you won't let me down. ;)

 

"Okay, (F/N) needs to calm down for a second." (Y/N) thinks to herself. Her right eye is practically twitching from reading the text message. (Y/N) continues walking back to Ouran Academy. "I just hope (F/N) really doesn't mean it when she wants to sit on her computer all day and vote multiple times for the same anime." (Y/N) says to herself before putting her phone back into her pocket. 

"My, my. I would have never suspected a lovely young maiden to be walking around here in this time of day." A silk-like voice states. (Y/N) halts to look to her right. She notices someone in a girl's uniform standing by. Two other girls in the same uniform stand next to her. Assuming the person was female, (Y/N) notes on her tall height, cropped brown hair, and the uniform is not Ouran's yellow dress. Their uniform was similar to a sailor uniform with a white blouse, red collars, cream-colored bow and knee-length red skirt. 

"Benny Bara. This young girl appears to not be wearing the Ouran Academy's female school uniform." One of the girls with long light brown hair mentions. 

"But she does have the Ouran Academy's crest on her jacket. Is that even allowed?" The shortest of the three girls spoke up. (Y/N) looks to see the girl with short brown hair was talking about the customized school uniform that the Hitachiin twins gave her from their mother. As the first female hostess of the Ouran High School Host Club, she was granted permission from the school's chairman to wear it instead of the standardized female uniform.

"This has been customized for me. However, I am confused. Are you girls from another school?" (Y/N) asks me. The tallest female smiles. 

"That is correct." The three girls were all walking towards her. They all stopped to a close proximity to make sure they don't scare (Y/N) away. 

"St. Lobelia's High School, High School Second Year: Benio Amakusa." The tallest girl with the cropped brown hair introduces herself.

"Second Year Student: Chizuru Maihara." the girl with the long way light brown hair spoke.

"First Year Student: Hinako Tsuwabuki." the shortest girl with short brown hair says. 

"We are the members of the St. Lobelia's White Lily League. Also known as..." 

"The Zuka Club." the three girls pose together. (Y/N) says nothing for a few minutes. That's when a light bulb brightens above her head.

"Oh, I see. You guys must be the bunch that tried to force Haruhi to go with your school. And you must be the leader of the group that tried to get Haruhi's first kiss even though she already had one." (Y/N) points out to them. They all froze at her statement. Benio remains calm. She places a hand to her forehead.

"I see. Then that would mean you are somewhat associated with that notorious Host Club." Benio asks her. 

"That's right. I'm actually a hostess. And Tamaki-sempai mentioned what happened between you guys and the Host Club to me once or twice." Benio smirks. 

"Well, young maiden. Do you mind hosting us?" 

 

In the Host Club room, the Host Club members were already in cosplay. The theme for today figure skating uniforms since Renge keep obsessing over an anime called Yuri on Ice. Apparently, a lot of girls were obsessing over the shipping of Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov. Renge went so far as to get the exact figure skating outfits from the show for the Host Club to wear. 

"What's taking (Y/N) so long." Hikaru lets out a sigh. He puts on the finishing touches to his outfit.

"Yeah. She's normally on time. I won't not picture her as getting lost. Especially with that incredible photographic memory of hers." Karou mentions. He puts lip balm on to keep his lips from chapping. 

"Oh my gosh! What if she has been taken by the mafia or even aliens!?" Tamaki screams hysterically.

"Calm down, sempai. I'm sure she is only dealing herself from wearing these costumes. And how come I have the blue version of what you're wearing." Haruhi asks Tamaki.

"Because at the end of episode twelve, the two male protagonists were figure skating in the same but different colored outfits. It was just so beautiful." Renge remarks with sparkles in her eyes. "Oh, I am going to text (F/N) right now." Renge left the room with the large motor she usually makes an entrance with. 

"It would appear Renge-chan is getting pretty chummy with (F/N)-chan." Honey mentions. Mori nods his head in agreement.

"They exchanged numbers during the Valentine's Day party with Class F from Tonan High School." Kyoya explains.

"(F/N) seems to be getting influenced by Renge's otakuness as of late. From what I head, this Yuri On Ice show is not a typical yaoi. Rather, it centers around the beginning of the two male protagonists' same-sex relationship." Hikaru comments.

"Same-sex relationship? That seems like something we would approve off it was between two women." a voice spoke up. The Host Club members turn to see the three members of the White Lily League appear at the door. Benio had her hand placed on (Y/N)'s left shoulder, bringing the (h/c)-colored hostess more closer to her.

"Lobelia!! Not again!!!" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Karou exclaimed. The rest of the Host Club members to surprise to see the Zuka Club at their school. 

 

Your POV

"I am shocked to see the Host Club is not only dragging Haruhi down, but they are also using this sweet young maiden to join them in their despicable macho fantasies." Benio states. She let goes of me to confront the other members of the Host Club. "We came here to convince Haruhi to transfer over to Lobelia, but apparently we need to take this maiden with us as well." 

"I do have a name. It's (Y/N) Irie." I say to them. 

"(Y/N)! What were you thinking about bringing them here!? Didn't Daddy tell you not to talk to strangers?! And what's more is that these girls are after my Haruhi!" Tamaki-sempai rushes over to grab me, but Benio punches him straight in the face. 

"Leave her alone." Benio tells him. Tamaki-sempai crawls backwards while the rest of the Host Club are trying to calm him down with child-like things. To be honest, Tamaki-sempai looks like a hurtful child as he holds onto his red cheek. Not that I would blame him or anything. While the Host Club and the Zuka Club were distracted with Tamaki's weeping, Haruhi comes over to me quietly.

"Hey (Y/N), did they bring you here by force? Or did you invited them here?" she whispers in my ear.

"They dragged me here. I was on my way here with the instant coffee, and I met them in front of the school. Apparently, they want me to host them."  
"Say what!!!!!" The Host Club, except Kyoya-sempai and Mori-sempai, say in utter shock. 

"That's correct. We want both Haruhi and (Y/N) to host us. I'm sure even you won't disregard our request." Benio says. 

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in your own school?" Hikaru asks the Zuka Club.

"Yeah. How come you guys were able to get pass through security?" Karou asks as well.

"We came here with permission from the Drama Club faculty supervisor." Chizura says.

"To answer your second question, we simply just walk right through the school's gates. You boys really have no intelligences whatsoever." Hinako says. While the twins were giving glares at them, Kyoya-sempai tells them to calm down.

"We were asked to help the Drama Club with their next play, considering we perform raving musicals numbers and performances. Benio explains.

"While we give the Ouran Drama Club tips and pointers, we were wondering if it would be alright for these two young ladies to host us afterwards." Chizura says hopefully.

"This will only be after we finished working with the Drama Club. We, too, need some relaxation after working so hard. The five of us can have a little tea party in the Drama Club room." Hinako adds on.

"Are you kidding me? Absolutely no-" Tamaki-sempai was about to reject their offer until someone interrupt them.

"That will be fine." We all turn to Kyoya-sempai. He fixes his glasses a bit. "On the condition you pay for the hosting fees for both Haruhi and (Y/N), I have no objection to letting them go off the premises of our club room. Also, we insist for the Drama Club faculty supervisor to be overseeing this hosting."

"But Kyoya-" Tamaki wanted to keep objecting to the idea.

"We accept those terms." the Zuka Club all say in unison. I see the Host Club is not happy with Kyoya-sempai's decision. Haruhi and I looked at each other. We were both clueless on what just transpired.

 

Kyoya-sempai, what are you planning?


End file.
